For you
by Lee San Hae for Senju Koori
Summary: Jika hatimu tak bisa aku miliki. aku akan memberikan hatiku untuk kau miliki
1. Chapter 1

**Author:: Senpai-senpai maaf ya kalau fic aku sendikit ga jelas. Soalnya ini fic pertama aku senpai. Oia ini juga kebanyakan terinfirasi dari Film BBF Jadi maaf, ya sudah ayo baca fic aneh ku**

Pairing  
>Sasufemnaru<br>Gaafemnaru

baca ya senpai

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**SMA 1 Konoha**

"Anak-anak sensei akan memberi tahu siapa yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke SMA SUNANEGASHI" kata guru bernama iruka itu

"wah..mudah-mudahan aku"

"tuhan aku dong"

"mudah-mudahan aku"

"aku..aku..aku"

Harap semua murid di kelas itu

"yangMendapatkan beasiswa di sunanegashi adalah Namikaze Naruko" kata iruka

"apa aku ?" kata naruko tak percaya

"ia kau" ulang iruka

"Yeh... AKU DAPAT BEASISWA DI SUNANEGASHI" teriak senang

**POV of Naruko**

_Hey aku naruko hari ini aku senang sekali.._  
><em>Karena Aku mendapat beasiswa di sunanegashi<em>  
><em>Kalian tahu sendirikan kalau sunanegashi itu sekolah nomer satu di dunia dan hanya anak-anak jenius dan kaya tentunya yang dapat masuk ke sekolah itu aku berutung sekali karena aku dapat beasiswa di sana.<em>  
><em>Aku melangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam rumah ku<em>

"ibu ayah kak naruto" teriak ku begitu masuk

"berisik naruko" omel kakak ku

"kakak" ucap ku memeluk kak naruto yang ku kira habis dari dapur

"eh ? Ada apa kau ini" tanya kak naruto

Aku hanya tersenyum menangapi Pertanyaan kak naruto

**End POV Naruko**

"eh?" naruto semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah adiknya itu

"aku dapat beasiswa di sunanegashi" kata naruko tersenyum

"sungguh?" kata naruto memastikan

"sungguh" jawab pasti naruko

"nah itu baru anak ibu" ucap Kushina dari dapur

"anak ayah memang hebat" puji sang ayah minato

"uh... Berati aku bukan anak ayah ibu ya" kata naruto sebal

"kau juga anak kami naruto" ucap minato dan kushina bersamaan mereka menahan tawa karena melihat tinggkah salah satu anaknya

"uh,.. Menyebalkan" naruto cemberut

Tak lama kemudian

"ha..ha..ha.." tawa keluarga kecil itu

"auw..." jerit naruko sambil memegangi perutnya

"naruko" ucap bersamaan minato,kushina dan naruto

"aku tak apa" jelas naruko

"kau lupa minum obat ya?" tebak Naruto

Naruko hanya membalas dengan cenggirannya

"dasar kau ini" jitak naruto

"auw... Sakit tahu" ucap naruko memegangi kepalanya

Ke esokan harinya

Pagi ini sangat cerah  
>Secerah hati naruko sekarang<br>Ia sangat senang karena hari ini pertama ia Masuk sekolah di sunanegashi  
>Sekolah impiannya<p>

Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sepertinya bicara  
>'dasar anak kampung kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sini'<p>

Namun naruko tak memperdulikan tatapan itu dia terus berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah Sebelumnya kenapa naruko mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu ? Karena naruko pergi ke sekolah di antar oleh naruto yang membawa motor tua ayahnya.

Sudah 30 menit mencari-cari ruang kepala sekolah tapi naruko juga belum menemukanya ruangan itu

"menyebalkan kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas aku lelah mencari ruangan kepala sekolah" gumam naruko

Naruko terus mencari ruangan kepala sekolah namun telinganya mendengar suara alunan melody yang sangat indah, ia mengikuti melody itu ia ingin tahu siapa yang memainkan melody indah itu

Dan sampailah naruko di sumber suara yang dia cari

Ia terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang

Seorang pria yg mengunakan jas putih  
>berambut merah<br>Berkulit putih  
>Bermata hijau<br>Dan memiliki tatao di keningnya yg bertulisan 'ai'

Tenggah memainkan piano putih dengan sangat indah

Naruko terus memperhatikan gaara tanpa berpaling dari nya (author lebay)

Gaara sedikit risih karena terus di perhatikan oleh naruko

"mau apa kau" ucap gaara dingin

"eh ? Ma..maaf.." ucap naruko kaget aku akan segera pergi" lanjutnya lalu membalikan badan

"oia.. Maaf aku boleh tanya sesuatu pada mu?" tanya naruko membalikan tubuhnya lagi

"hm.." balas gaara

"boleh aku tahu dimana ruangan kepala sekolah ?" tanya naruko

"kau tinggal lurus saja nanti Kau juga dapat melihat tulisan ruangan kepala sekolah" kata gaara dingin

"oh... Terimakasih" balas naruko

Gaara tak menjawab ia kembali melanjutkan memainkan pianonya

Dan naruko pergi menuju keruang kepala sekolah yang di tunjukan gaara

'ooh..tuhan Pemuda tadi keren' kata naruko dalam hati

Setelah naruko pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah ia mendapatkan kelas dan mulai belajar

Jam istirahat tiba

Naruko bingung melihat siswa siswi sunanegashi tengah berkumpul seperti mereka semua sedang menungu sesuatu Tak lama kemudian telihat 4 orang pemuda masuk

"kyaaa...AC"

"kyaa...sasuke"

"kyaa...AC..."

'AC apa itu' pikir naruko

'pemuda itu..' kata hati naruko yang melihat gaara

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis membawa kue mendekat kearah AC itu

"sa... Sasuke mau kah kau menerima ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil memberikan kue yang ia bawa

"hn" balas sasuke dan mengambil kue itu

Dan gadis itu tersenyum

"wah sasuke mengambilnya"

"sasuke ternyata mengambilnya"

Bisik-bisik pra murid

Sasuke melihat kue Di tangannya

Kemudian ia lemparkan kue itu ke gadis yang memberinya

"KAU INGIN MEMRACUNI KU DENGAN MAKANAN ITU HA !" bentak sasuke

"ha..ha..ha.." tawa pra murid kecuali naruko

'apaan dia itu ! Seenaknya saja melakukan itu pada seorang gadis' hati naruko

AC berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan pra murid yang mengeluh-eluhkan mereka

Namun langkah mereka terhenti kerena naruko mengalangi jalan mereka.

Langit bertemu kegelepan

"Minggir" kata sasuke sinis

Namun naruko masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya

**TBC …**

**gomen senpai kalau fic nya jelek**

**tolong di review senpai  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

author :: hai senpai-senpai aku balik lg di chapter 2 baca ya senpai

di review ya senpai

Pairing

sasufemnaru

gaafemnaru

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

¤FOR YOU¤

"minggir!" ucap sasuke sedikit menaikan volume suaranya

namun naruko masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya

menatap sasuke dengan tatapan ingin membunuh sasuke

"KAU TULI YA KATA KU MINGGIR YA MINGGIR !" bentak sasuke sambil mendorong naruko kesamping

al hasil tubuh mugil naruko terjatuh

dan setelah naruko jatuh

AC melewati naruko begitu saja namun ada satu pemuda yang sedikit meliat ke arah naruko yaitu sabaku gaara

"Siapa mereka senaknya saja mereka memperlakukan orang seperti itu" gerutuh naruko yang sudah berdiri

"dasar anak kampung" suara dari belakang naruko

tentu saja membuat naruko berbalik melihat siapa yang menghinanya tadi

"apa maksud kalian" sinis naruko pada 3 orang yg menghinanya tadi

"kau anak kampung" ulang gadis berrambut pirang di ikat satu kebelakang

"fu..fu.. ternyata dia benar-benar kampungan AC yang terkenal saja tak tahu" ucap gadis berambut merah

"pantas saja tadi ia datang dengan mengunakan motor,motor butut seperti tadi" tambah gadis yang di ikat dua seperti panda

ingin rasanya naruko menjambak rambut-rambut itu namun naruko tak mau membuat keributan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah

"tak ada gunanya kita bicara pada gadis kampung seperti dia lebih baik kita pergi saja yuk" ajak gadis rambut merah pada kedua temannya

dan mereka pun meninggalkan naruko yang benar-benar sedang emosi

"mereka itu yamanaka dan ten ten" kata sesorang di samping naruko

"kau siapa?" tanya naruko pada sesorang yang berada di samping itu

"aku haruno sakura panggil saja aku sakura" kata sakura memperkenalkan diri

sambil tersenyum

"oohh.. aku namikaze naruko"

naruko tersemyum juga

ia pikir semua murid di sunanegashi ini sombong tapi pikiran itu berubah ketika sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah

"sudah jangan di ambil hati mereka hanya gadis-gadis manja" ucap sakura

dan naruko hanya tersenyum

pulang sekolah tiba

naruko dan pra murid sunanegashi pun pulang kerumahnya masing-masing naruko di rumah

"aku pulang" katanya

ia pun langsung duduk di ruang keluarga

"bagaimana hari mu?" tanya naruto

"ME..YE..BAL..KAN.." balas naruko

"kenapa ?" tanya sang ayah yang berada di ruangan itu

"karena sekelompok orang yang di sebut 'AC' Itu" ucap naruko emosi karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah

"siapa mereka bisa memperlakukan orang semenah-menahnya seperti itu !" lanjut naruko

"mereka itu salah satu orang-orang nomer satu di dunia" kata naruto yang sedang mengotak-atik leptopnya

"kakak tahu mereka ?" tanya naruko

"tentu siapa yang tak kenal AC anak-anak kaya di dunia" balas naruto sambil mengotak atik leptonya

"coba lihat ini" lanjut naruto memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dari leptopnya

"itu kan" ucap naruko yang melihat gambar salah satu orang yang di sebut AC itu

"dia nara shikamaru anak ber'IQ' 200" jelas naruto

"apa 200" kaget naruko

"ia 200 dia juga anak dari dektektif nomer satu di dunia nara shikaku" lanjut naruto

"ohh.." balas naruko

"berikutnya sai" memperlihatkan

foto sai

"dia cucu dari seniman terkenal danzo (author sejak kapan danzo jadi seniman?)

dan karya seni buatan sai bisa di harga 500 juta ryo" jelas

"apa 500 juta ryo !" naruko terkaget lagi untuk kedua kalinya

"ia. berikutnya sabaku gaara" ucap naruto memperlihatkan gambar gaara pada naruko

'dia' ucap naruko dalam hati ada seburat merah menghiasi pipinya

dan naruto melihatnya

"kenapa kau?" tanya naruto

"ti..ti..da kenapa-kenapa " ucap naruko gugup

"masa ci ?" goda sang kakak

"ia.. sudah lanjutkan" naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baik lah orang tua gaara meninggal dalam kecelakan tak banyak informasi tentang keluarga gaara" jelas naruto

"hm.." terlihat sekali kalau naruko sangat serius memperhatikan gaara

naruto tersenyum ia tahu kalau adiknya sedkit suka pada gaara

"dia juga pernah mengelar konser pianonya keliling dunia dan semua tiket abis terjual"

"wow.." kagum naruko

"dan terakhir uchia sasuke" naruto memperlihat foto sasuke

"cih.." ekpersi naruko langsung berubah menjadi sangat emosi

"kenapa lagi kau?" tanya naruto

"orang ini yang membuat hariku menyebalkan" balasnya jengkel

"oohh... walaupun dia menyebalkan dia anak dari uciha fugaku pengusaha yang mempunyai 6 perusahaan di negara besar dan sekolah baru mu itu juga milik uciha" jelas naruto

"dan terlebih itu ketampanan dan ke pintaranya itu membuat banyak gadis tergila-gila padanya" lanjut naruto

"ah... lebay cuma pantat ayam seperti dia tampan dari mana" ucap naruko kesal ia bangkit dari duduknya

"lebih baik aku tidur dari pada aku menbahas si pantat ayam itu" naruko meninggalkan naruto dan minato yang bigung oleh sikapnya

"kenapa adik mu?" tanya minato

naruto hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu

~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~

Ke esokan harinya di SMA SUNANEGASHI

naruko dan sakura sendang becanda sambil memakan ice cream mereka berlari kesana kemari (kata film india aja)

tak berapa lama kemudian

sakura tersandung dan jatuh

"sakura kau tak apa?" tanya naruko sambil memban Tu sakura bagun

"aku tak apa tapi.." ucap sakura terpotong

Namun naruko tahu kenapa perkataan sakura terpotong

Yaitu karena seseorang sedang menatap sakura dengan tajam (setajam silet)

Seseorang itu adalah

UCIHA SASUKE

Sasuke sangat marah karena

Ice cream yang di bawa sakura tadi tepat menggenai sepatu sasuke

"KAU TAK PUNYA MATA YA !" bentak sasuke

"ma..maafkan aku sa..suke" ucap sakura membungkuk bermaksud membersihkan sepatu sasuke menggunakan tisu

"kau ingin menambah kotor sepatu ku lagi ha !"

TBC

Senpai-senpai maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan maaf ya senpai

tolong di Review senpai


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto

Romance & Angst

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author = hai senpai koori balik lagi buat ngelanjutin cerita ini oke senpain RnR ^^

**WARNING**

_**OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,**_

_**FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF and many m0re**_

Summary :: "Hn, menarik, aku ingin bermain-main dengan si Namikaze itu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.  
>"Jangan bilang kau..?" ucap Sai tergantung<br>"RED CARD"

Cerita yang kemarin ::

"ma..maafkan aku sa..suke" ucap sakura membungkuk bermaksud membersihkan sepatu sasuke menggunakan tisu

"kau ingin menambah kotor sepatu ku lagi ha !"

_**FOR YOU**_

"Lalu bagaimana cara ku membersihkannya ?" tanya Sakura.  
>"Gunakan lidahmu !"<br>"Ta.. Tapi.."  
>"Kau mau berurusan dengan AC ha ?"<br>"Ba.. Baik.." Sakura hendak membungkuk, namun dihalangi oleh Naruko.

"Biar aku saja."  
>"Hn, itu lebih baik."<br>Naruko menundukan tubuhnya, tapi ia berpura-pura kehilangan kesimbangan dan tentu saja ice cream yang dipegangnya mengenai jas Sasuke.

"Oh ... Maaf" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum licik.  
>"Kau.."<br>"Hn, sebagai permohonan maafku, ini..." Naruko melempar secarik kertas.  
>"Itu tempat kakak ku kerja part time, bilang saja aku yang buat, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan potongan harga, ayo Sakura" lanjut Naruko sambil meningalkan Sasuke yang sudah sangat emosi.<p>

"SIAL..!" geram Sasuke sambil meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Ha... Ha... Ha.." tawa Gaara, Sai, dan Shikamaru pun pecah.

Di ruangan khusus AC

"Siapa gadis itu ?" tanya Sasuke yang terliat masih sangat kesal.  
>"Namikaze Naruko, anak dari seorang tukang roti." jelas Shikamaru.<br>"Tukang roti ?kenapa ia bisa masuk kesini ?" tanya Sasuke.  
>"Ia mendapatkan bea siswa."<br>"Hn, menarik, aku ingin bermain-main dengan si Namikaze itu." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.  
>"Jangan bilang kau..?" ucap Sai tergantung<br>"RED CARD"

"Kau gila Sasuke, ia perempuan !" ucap Sai tak setuju.  
>'Dan ia juga cukup manis' lanjutnya dalam hati.<br>"Aku tak peduli ia perempuan atau laki-laki, yang jelas ia telah merendahkan UCHIHA !"

Pulang Sekolah.

Naruko menuju rokernya, namun ia merasa aneh ? Kenapa banyak orang yang mengumpul dekat rokernya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Dia yang buat masalah sama AC ya ?"  
>"Ternyata ia setelah Choji."<br>"Hebatt dia dapat RED CARD fu..fu..fu."

'Apa-apaan ini kenapa banyak orang dekat roker ku ? Dan apa maksudnya Red card itu ?, dasar aneh memang sedang bermain sepak bola ada kartu merah.' gerutuh Naruko dalam hati sambil terus menuju rokernya.

Narukopun sampai kedepan rokernya, ia melihat sebuah kartu berwarna merah terselip di rokernya.  
>"Apa ini ?" ucap Naruko membolak-balikan kartu bertulisan AC itu.<br>"hn, tidak penting." katanya membuang kartu itu.  
>Kemudian ia membuka rokernya dan...<p>

BUUUUAAARRRR...

1 ember penuh tumpah membasahi tubuh Naruko.  
>"Ah..."<br>"Ha... Ha... Ha..."  
>"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua !"<br>"EH..! Anak kampung masih bertanya lagi siapa yang melakukan itu semua pada mu, jelas-jelas kau dapat red card, dan red card itu dari AC !" Jelas ino.  
>"Dan selamat menjalani kehidupan di sekolahmu seperti di neraka !" ucap Karin.<br>"AC .." Geram Naruko.

Di atap sekolah.

"AH..." Teriak Naruko  
>"AC Menyebalkan ! Apa yang bagus dari anak-anak sombong yang banga atas kekayaan orang tuanya."<br>"AC MENYEBALKAN !"

"Kau ini berisik ya.." ucap tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang Naruko, dan tentu membuatnya kaget.  
>"Ka...ka..kau.." kata Naruko terbata melihat siapa yang di lihatnya. (kira-kira siapa yoh)<br>"Se...sejak kapan kau di sana ?"  
>"Dari tadi juga aku berada disini, kau ini berisik, kau menganhu tidurku" kata Pria berambut merah bata itu<br>"Ma..maaf" Naruko menundukan kepalanya 'Duh... Tadi dia mendengar tidak ya? Jangan sampai ia dengannya Tuhan.' ucap cemas hati Naruko.  
>"Kau bisa membuat Van Cake ?" tanya Gaara.<br>"Ha ?"  
>"Bisa tidak ?"<br>"Ha ? Ooh.. Tentu saja, itu hal yang mudah."

"Bisa ajarkan aku ?"  
>"Tentu.. Caranya..."<p>

Naruko pun mengajarkan Gaara membuat van cake dengan bersemangat, walaupun sebenarnya jatung Naruko berdebar sangat kencang karena ia berdekatan dengan pria bermata hijau itu.

"Kau mengerti ?" tanya Naruko setelah memjelaskan semuanya.  
>"Ia, terimakasih."<br>"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ya." pamit Naruko.  
>"Tunggu."<br>"Ia ?" Naruko berbalik ke arah gaara dan...  
>Buukkkk...<br>Jaket putih gaara mengenai muka Naruko.  
>"Gunakan itu, kau tak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian basah seperti itu."<br>"Ha ? I...ia terimakasih."

Di perjalanan pulang Naruko mengunakan jaket Gaara sambil terus tersenyum.

"Aku pulang !" teriak Naruko begitu ia sampai rumah  
>"Jangan berteriak terlalu keras Naruko, kau itu anak gadis." omel sang ibu dari dapur.<br>"He.. He..he.. Maaf bu."  
>"Dasar kau ini."<br>"He..he.. Oia kak Naruto mana bu?"  
>"Oooh... Baiklah muach... Aku ke kak Naruto dulu ya bu.." cium sang putri.<br>"Ia." Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putrinya itu.

"Kakak,.." teriak Naruko begitu masuk di kamar Naruto, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sang kakak.  
>"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Naruto yang masih mengotak-atik laptopnya.<br>"Nampaknya kau senang sekali." lanjut Naruto.  
>"Ha ? Tidak biasa saja kok kak." ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum-senyum terus.<br>"Tapi kenapa kau tersenyum terus ?"  
>"Hanya ingin tersemyum saja, memang tak boleh?"<br>"Ya boleh sih, tapikan pasti ada sebabnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang..."  
>"Sedang apa ? Sudah ah... Aku mau tidur..."<p>

"Dasar kau ini."

'Kakak senang kalau kau senang.'

Ke esokan harinya.  
>Seperti biasa Naruko diantar kakaknya ke sekolah, dan seperti biasa juga semua mata memandangnya dengan rendah.<br>Naruko pun masuk ke kelasnya, ia merasa jangal? kemana meja dan kursinya.  
>"Ck.. Sial !" ucapnya berlalu keluar.<br>"Ha..ha..ha" tawa anak-anak yang ada di kelas Naruko.

Naruko mencari-cari meja dan kursinya itu.  
>"Uh... Meja, kursi dimana kalian?" ucapnya sambil terus mencari, tak berapa lama kemudian ia melihat mejan dan kursinya itu, tapi penuh coretan ?, Naruko pun mengambil meja dan kursi yang penuh coretan itu, Namun setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mengambilnya meja itu selalu maju ke depan.<p>

"Eh ? Kok jalan?"

Naruko terus berusaha untuk mengabilnya.  
>Terus dan terus.<br>Dan setelah lama mengejar, meja itu pun berhenti total.  
>"Akhirnya berhenti juga." ucap Naruko memegang meja dan kursinya itu.<p>

Buuuarrr. . . . .  
>Dengan waktu yang bersamaan juga tepung terigu memenuhi seluruh tubuh Naruko.<br>"Ha,ha..ha"

Di ruang khusus angota AC.  
>"Hn, pasti dia akan langsung kesini dan memohon-mohon maaf pada ku." ucap Sasuke begitu melihat Naruko dari TV nya.<br>"Ku kira tidak Sasuke." ucap Shikamaru sambil menujuk TV  
>"Hn, ?"<p>

"Uh... Sabar Naruko." mengelus dadanya.

"Hn sial, tapi baru permulaan, kita lihat saja sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.?"

Dan perkataan Sasuke tadi tak main-main.  
>Setiap hari Naruko selalu terkena jembakan Sasuke, dari<br>Roker Naruko acak-acakan,  
>Sepatu naruko hilang,<br>Semua buku Naruko basah,  
>Hampir setiap hari terkena siram<p>

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Hari ini Naruko inìn ketaman bunga yang ada di Sunanegashi, ia ingin menyegarkan hatinya karena akhir-akhir ini ia harus menahan amarah.  
>Taman Sunanegashi ini banyak sekali bunga berwarna-warni yang membuat hati tenan dan taman itu juga jarang di kunjungi anak-anak Sunanegashi, jadi tempat ini cocok untuk menenangkan diri.<br>Begitu sampai Naruko di taman.  
>Betapa tercengangnya Naruko melihat keadaan taman bunga yang indah menjadi sebuah taman penuh sampah.<p>

Nafas Naruko memburuh, ia benar-benar kesal  
>"UCHIHA..!"<p>

.  
>"Pasti telah ini dia akan kesini."<br>"Kau yakin sekali Sasuke?" ucap Sai  
>"Hn, lihat saja."<br>"1,2,ti..." hitung Sasuke  
>"Mana ?"<br>"Hn, 1,2,3."  
>"Hey Uchiha !"<br>"Hn, benarkan ?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menang.  
>"Mau apa kau kesini Dobe ?"<br>"Apa,Dobe? Kau tuh yang teme !" protes Naruko tak terima  
>"Do..be" ucap Sasuke perlahan<br>"Apa Kau Teme !"  
>"Dobe !"<br>"Teme."  
>"Dobe."<br>"Teme."  
>"Dobe."<br>"Teme."  
>"Dobe.."<br>"Agh... Sudah lah aku kesini hanya ingin mengebalikan barang-barang mu ini." ucap Naruko sambil menghambur-hamburkan sampah-sampah yang ada di karung yang ia bawa, ternyata Naruko memunguti sampah-sampah di taman tadi.  
>"Lain kali jangan tertinggal lagi ya teme ?"<br>"Kau..." geram Sasuke.  
>"Fu.." Naruko tersenyum menang sambil berjalan keluar.<br>"Sial ! Si Dobe itu!"  
>"Dobe ? Teme ? Uh... So sweet." kata Sai seperti perempuan.<br>"Diam ! Kau Sai..!"

.

.

"Hn, Gadis yang menarik,kau memang Dobe ku." 

**TBC senpai  
><strong>

Author :: senpai makasih udah baca for u yang chp 3 nih.. Maaf kalau ada Kesalahan penulisan dan tata bahasa yang belum rapih, di review ya senpai ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Naruto**_

_**Romance & Angst**_

_**Pairing = SasufemNaru**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Diclaimer masashi kishimoto**_

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini langsung aja RnR senpai ^^

WARNING

_OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,_

_FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF and many m0re_

_Cerita yang kemarin_

"Hn, Gadis yang menarik,kau memang Dobe ku."

_FOR YOU CHP 4_

Tak ada hari tanpa jebakan Sasuke, hal ini yang dialami oleh Naruko.

Seperti hari ini

Pagi harinya ia harus mendapatkan bukunya penuh coretan,

Siang harinya ia tak mendapatkan bangku untuk makan,

Dan terakhir pulang sekolah ini ia mendapatkan siraman air dan terigu yang membuat tubuhoya kotor.

Tapi ia bersabar atau tepatnya harus bersabar karena semua ini demi keluarganya yang sangat bangga ia bisa masuk ke Sunanegashi.

Di rang khusus AC.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua mengerjai Naruko."

"Baik Sasuke."

.

.

Naruko pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Harus sabar Naruko." ucapnya sambil membersihkan tangannya di washtavel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hay Nona cantik."

Tentu saja suara itu membuat Naruko kaget dan langsung bersikap waspada

"Mau apa kalian ?"

"Mau bermain-main dengan mu manis." ucap pria berkaca mata hitam itu semakin mendekat

"Pergi kalian !" bentak Naruko semakin mudur.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana ?"

Naruko terpokok, ia benar-benar takut, tubuhnya di depet oleh tangan pria bergigi taring itu.

"Kau cantik Nona, aku ingin kau." ucap lelaki itu sambil terus mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruko.

"Ah..."

BUUAAAAMMMM...

Pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiba

"Agh..." jerit kiba sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Pergi kalian !"

"Ba..baik..Ayo Shino." ucap kiba ketakutan

"Kau tak apa?"

Naruko tak menjawab tubuhnya bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan.

Gaara yang melihat itu pun langsung memeluk Naruko bermaksud meredakan ketakutan Naruko.

"Sudahlah, mereka sudah pergi." ucap Gaara Lembut sambil mengelus-gelus kepala kuning Naruko, dan hal itu membuat Naruko tenang. Namun hal itu tak membuat seseorang yang melihat semua kejadian tadi menjadi tenang tapi malah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Sial !"

Ke esokan harinya.

Diruang khusus AC.

4 Personilnya sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Gaara yang sedang mendengarkan musik sambil membaca buku.

Sai dan Shikamaru yang sedang bermain billyard.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang...

"Kerja kalian tak becus ! Aku menyuruh kalian mengerjai Naruko bukan berusaha memperkosannya !"

"Ma..ma..maaf Sasuke."

"Maaf ?Keluar sekarang atau aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini !"

"Ba..baik Sasuke" ucap Kiba dan Shino sambil berlari.

"Kenapa si dia?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sai sambil terus bermain billyard

"Entahlah" balas Sai.

"Minggu-minggu ini dia aneh, suka tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan marah-marah tak karuan seperti sekarang ini."

"Hm... Pasti karena si Namikaze itu."

"Ya Pasti."

Dan akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sai pun bergosib ria sambil bermain billyard. Namun semua kegiatan itu berhenti begitu mereka mendengar...

"Eh.. Uchiha" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu khusus AC itu.

Sasuke meliriknya dan berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Mau apa kau kesini ? Mau minta maaf ?kalau ia cepatlah" ucap sasue dengan sangat percaya diri

"Bukan aku hanya ingìn memberikan ini..."

BUUUUAAAAAMMMMM...

Pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke dan pukulan itu cukup kuat karena membuat Sasuke terjatuh kelantai.

"ITU UNTUK SEMUA PERLAKUAN MU SELAMA INI PADAKU, DAN INGAT SATU HAL UCHIHA AKU TAK UDAH DI TAKLUKAN OLEH TEME SEPERTI MU !" Teriak Naruko sambil berlalu

"Ha..ha..ha.." tawa Sasuke sambil berdiri dari jatuhnya

"Kau benar Shika dia memang aneh." bisik Sai, dan Shikamaru hanya membalasnya dengan angukan kepala

"Ha..ha..ha kalian dengar tadi ?" ucapnya pada ketiga temannya.

"Apa ?"

"Perkataannya tadi yang bilang 'AKU TAK MUDAH DI TAKLUKAN OLEH TEME SEPERTIMU'."

"Terus ?" Sai tambah bingung.

"Bukannya kau yang bilang pada ku Sai 'bahwa kalau wanita berkata tidak suka berarti ia suka', dan sama seperti si Dobe itu ia tadi bilang ia tak mudah di taklukan pada hal sebenarnya ia sudah takluk padaku. Dan itu berarti dia suka padaku." ucap Sasuke sangat percaya diri sambil tersenyum tak jelas.

"Tapi menurut ku ini berbeda Sasuke."

"Tapi menurutku sama Sai !"

.

.

Jam 05.00 sore.

Kediaman Namikaze.

"Ibu aku beli jeruk dulu ya." pamit Naruko.

"Ia hati-hati."

Dan Naruko melangkahkan kakinya ke supermarket dekat rumahnya.

Begitu sampai ia langsung memilih jeruk kesukaanya itu tak lupa ia membeli ice cream. Setelah membayar itu semua Naruko langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar supermarket sambil memakan ice cream coklatnya itu, baru beberapah langkah ia keluar dari supermaket itu ia melihat seseorang yang ia kagumi sedang berdiri di depan toko.

.

"Hai Gaara?" sapa Naruko, ternyata ia menghapiri Gaara

"Oh... Hai Naruko" balas Gaara dan kemudian ia memperhatikan sesuatu di toko lagi.

Naruko melihat apa yang di lihat Gaara.

"Ohh... Hinata ya ? Ehm... Dia gadis yang cantik, dan lagi ia juga model terkenal" ucap polos Naruko yang melihat poster model ternama Hyuga Hinata yang sedang memamerkan model hand phone terbaru.

"Cantik ya?"

"Ia sangat cantik" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah Gaara, dan Gaara membalas dengan senyuman juga alhasil membuat pipi Naruko merah padam

"Tumggu dulu." ucap Gaara sambil mengrogoh saku kanan jaketnya.

"Ada noda Ice cream." ucapnya sambil membersihkan noda Ice cream di samping bibir Naruko mengunakan sarung tangan yang ia ambil tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

Author :: senpai maaf ya kalau fic koori jauh dari kata enak di baca. Ya namanya juga koori masih belajar senpai, jadi di maafin ya senpai ^^ RnR….

Thank for

Naiko Akaichi 48, hezty RFA, Nabilabila, xxruuxx, rin nara seasui, Patto-san


	5. Chapter 5

**A Naruto**

**Romance & Angst**

**Pairing = SasufemNaru**

**Rated T**

**Diclaimer masashi kishimoto**

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

**WARNING**

_**OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,**_

_**FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan and many m0re**_

**Cerita yang kemarin**

"Tunggu dulu." ucap Gaara sambil mengrogoh saku kanan jaketnya.

"Ada noda Ice cream." ucapnya sambil membersihkan noda Ice cream di samping bibir Naruko mengunakan sarung tangan yang ia ambil tadi.

_**FOR YOU CHP 5**_

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat seburat merah menghiasi pipi Naruko.

"Agh.. biar aku saja." ucapnya sambil menambil sarung tangan yang Gaara usapkan di bibirnya tadi.

"Kau mau pulangkan ?" tanya Gaara

"Ia.."

"Mau aku antar ?" tawar Gaara

"Ah.. ti..tidak usah Gaara terimakasih, rumah ku dekat koq dari sini." tolak halus Naruko. Ia tak mau jatungnya copot. Sedekat itu saja dengan Gaara jatungnya sudah berdebar sangat kencang, apa lagi kalau ia harus satu motor dengar Gaara ? entah apa yang pada jatungnya itu.

"kau yakin?" Gaara memastikan

"Ia aku yakin."

"Oh.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu." pamit Gaara sambil menaiki motor besar berwarna putih miliknya itu.

"Ia hati-hati di jalan." wajah manis Naruko tersenyum pada lakilaki yang telah mengunakan helm berwrna sama denan motornya.

"Ia kau juga." ucap Gaara sebelum menancapkan gas motornya.

"Ia.. jaa".

"Aku pulang." teriak" Naruko begitu sampai di rumah sederhana milik keluarganya itu.

"Auw.."baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya dari depan pintu tiba- tiba perutbagian kirinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit.

"Kakak..!" jerit Naruko begitu ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Naruko !" teriak Naruto sambil menangkkap adiknya. Sepertinya Naruto langsung berlari begitu mendengar jerit kesakitan dari sang adik.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

"Aku dimana ?" tanya gadis yang berbaring lemah ditempat tidur, ia merasa aneh karena ruangan yang hampir semua berwarna putih itu asing di matanya.

"Kau dirumah sakit."

Mata beriris biru itu bergerak pelahan meliihat siapa yang menjawab pertanyaanya tadi.

"Ayah, Ibu." ucapnya pelan begitu melihat siapa yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Minato dan Kushina hanya membalas tuls.

"Kau pasti lupa meminum obat mu lagi ya ?" tanya lembut sang ibu pada anak gadisnya. Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Percuma bu, aku minum obat itu atau tidak hasilnya akan sama bu, selama hatiku belum dicangkok takdirku mati, karena hatiku semakin lama semakin rusak.. suara Naruko terdengar seak mungkin karena ia menahan tangis.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya sinis seseorang yang berada di depan pintudan tentu saja orang yang berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu melihat siapa yang bebicara tadi.

"Apa masud kakak ?" tanya Naruko begitu melihat bahwa Naruto yang mengatakan itu semua dan ia pun langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Ia, siapa kau ? adikku NAMIKAZE NARUKO tak pernah putus asa seperti mu tadi ! ia selalu bersemagat dan tak pernah putus asa." kata Naruto yang memberi penekanan pada kata Namikaze Naruko.

dan sekali lagi Naruko hanya tersenyum pahit sebelum sesuatu cairan bening turun dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks..hiks.. Aku lelah kak."

Naruto yang melihat mata yang beriris sama dengannya itu meneteskan air matasecara replek ia langsung memeluknya begitu sampai di dekat Naruko.

"Hisk..hiks.. Aku lelah kak, aku bosan dengan semua ini. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu." tangis Naruko pecah di pelukan Naruto.

"Sabar, kakak janji kau akan sembuh" ucap Naruto

"Andai hatiku cocok sudah kuberikan padamu detik ini juga." Naruto merekatkan pelukanya .

sedangkan Minato dan Kushina hanya bisamenatap dengan lembut kepada kedua anaknya itu.

Ke esokan harinya

Ruang khusus AC

Seperti biasa anggota AC lebih memilih berada di ruang ini dari pada mengikuti pelajaran. Dan seperti biasa juga 4 personil AC sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Gaara ia sedang mendengarkan musik menggunakan i-phonenya sambil membaca buku.

Shikamaru ia sedang berada dimimpi indahnya.

Dan sedangkan Sai sedang mengoreskan pensilnya di atas keras.

oia satu lagi Sasuke, ia sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas kaya gosokan (di chidori)

"Ck, Sasuke bisa tidak kau duduk dikursi mu. Kau mengaggu mood ku saja." omel Sai pada Sasuke karena dari tadi Sasuke jalan-jalan di depannya dan hal itu membuat infirasi gambarnya berantakan.

Sasuke menatap Sai dingin dan lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Uh.." Sai menghembuskan nafas lega, ia pikir ia akan mati di tangan Uchiha hari ini juga.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa lagi Sasuke , baru saja kemarin kau tertawa lepas. Tapi sekarang kau seperti ini lagi?" tanya Sai

"Dobe... si Dobe itu. Hari ini aku tak melihatnya di sekolah."

"Mmmphh.. jadi karena itu." Sai menahaan tawa karena baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke galau.

Sasuke tahu Sai menahan tawa dan ia pun langsung memberikan tatapan yang berkata -KALAU KAU TETAWA SAI KU BUNUH KAU..!-

"Ba..ba..baik aku tak akan tertawa." kata Sai terbata.

Sasuke membuang tatapannya kearah lain.

"Uh..." untuk yang kedua kalinya seorang Sai selamat dari amukan Uchiha.

'Agh... sial,emosinya benar-benar buruk,aku harus lebih hati-hati.'

"kenapa kau tidak menelponnya saja ?" usul Sai.

"Benar juga." ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan hand phone dari saku kirinya. Namun gerakanya berhenti seketika, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ck, aku tak punya nomernya."

"Hn, Sasuke.. Sasuke dimana kecerdasanmu itu, buat apa kau punya sahabat anak dari dektektif nomor satu di dunia. Dektektif yang mengetahui semua informasi tetang dunia, kalau hanya Konoha itu hal yang mudah untuknya." jelas Sai

Sasuke menatap Sai binggung dan berapa detik kemudian ia menatap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu ha?." ucap sinis Shikamaru yang baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil namun tak begitu kecil yang bernuansa serba putih terdapat 2 kepala kuning di dalamnya. Yang satu tengah mengupas apel disamping tempat tidur dan satu lagi sedang duduk di tempat tidur menunggu apel yang sedang dikupas itu.

Kiwi wa ima namida nagashita

Nakijjakaru kodomo no you ni

Tatoe asa ga mienaku natte mo mamaru yo.

tiba-tiba saja hand phone Naruko bunyi.

"Hand phone mu bunyi tuh." ucap Naruto.

"Ha? ia bisa ambil kan kak?" pinta Naruko karena araknya dengan hand phonenya agak jauh.

"Ia..Ini." Naruto memberikan HP Naruko.

"Terimakasih kak." Ucap Naruko setelah menerima HPnya.

'Nomer siapa ini?" kata Naruko dalam hati begitu meelihat nomer baru muncul dari layar HPnya itu. (senpai tulisannya koori ganti jadi seperti naska dialog)

Naruko = Hallo ?

Sasuke = EH..! DOBE KEMANA SAJA SI KAU ? KENAPA TAK SEKOLAH! SEKOLAH INI MEMBIAYAIMU BUKAN UNTUK BERMALAS-MALASAN!

Naruko yang mendengar suara yang berteriak di hand phonenya tadi menjadi geram ia tahu siapa bicara itu.

Naruko= EH..! TEME DENGAR YA, AKU TAK SEKOLAH BUKAN KARENA INGIN BERMALAS-MALAS TAPI ADA SEBABNYA. TIDAK SEPERTI KAU YANG BERMALASAN DI RUANG KHUSUS ANEH MU ITU. !

Sasuke= Apa sebabnya?

Naruko= EHm.. sebab aku..aku..

Sasuke= Ia kenapa ?

Naruko= Ehm... bukan...bukan urusan mu .

Naruko dengan cepat menutup teleponnya.

"Telepon dari siapa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." balas dingin Narukovmukanya terpancar kekesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Bukan siapa-siapa ko mukanya kaya gitu si, pacarnya ya?"goda Naruto.

Alhasil seburat merah menghiasi pipi Naruko.

"Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku." Naruko melempar batal tepat mengenai muka Naruto.

"NA..RU...KO...!"

Tut...tut..tut..

"Hn, semoga kau tak apa Dobe." ucap Sasuuke begitu Naruko menutup teleponnya.

Keesokan harinya.

"Heey.." sapa Naruto begitu masukke dalam kamar bernuansa orange yang ampir mirip kamarnya itu. Ya hari ini Naruko sudah boleh pulang namun ia belum berangkat sekolah hari ini.

"Hey kak, tumben kakak pulang cepat?"tanya Naruko.

"Ia.. kakak pulang lebih awal." balas Naruto sambil menarik kursi belajar milik Naruko dan menempatkanya di samping tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk.

"Apa itu kak?" tanya Naruko yang melihat Naruto membolak-balik sebuah amplop putih.

"Entahlah, kakak juga tak tahu. Coba kau buka." Naruto memberikan aplop putih itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? kakakan bisa." mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"Karena itu untuk mu baka !" Naruto kesal karena sikap adiknya tadi dan adiknya hanya mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil membuka aplop itu.

ternya isinya sebuah kartu berwarna ungu dan hampir seperti sebuah undangan.

"Pesta topeng Sunanegashi, besok malam jam 7 di aula sunanegashi. diharapkan semua murid datang." ucap Naruko membacakan isi undangan itu.

"Besok malam ya." wajah manis Naruko berubah menjadi murung

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Pasti aku tak bolehkan hadir kepesta itu." ucap Naruko

"Oia? Kata siapa?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ha? maksud kakak?" Naruko belum mengerti maksud kakaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum"Kyaaaa... terimakasih kak." Naruko memeluk kakaknya. Ia menegerti senyuman itu, arti senyuman itu adalah ia boleh datang ke pesta topeng itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author :: gimana senpai ceritanya lebih baik dari kemarin atau lebih buruk ?

oke di komen n d like ya senpai


	6. Chapter 6

**A Naruto**

**Romance & Angst**

**Pairing = SasufemNaru**

**Rated T**

**Diclaimer masashi kishimoto**

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

**WARNING**

_**OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,**_

_**FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan,TYPO Dimana-mana, soundrack for you by Azo and many m0re**_

**Cerita yang kemarin**

"Ha? maksud kakak?" Naruko belum mengerti maksud kakaknya. Naruto hanya tersenyum"Kyaaaa... terimakasih kak." Naruko memeluk kakaknya. Ia menegerti senyuman itu, arti senyuman itu adalah ia boleh datang ke pesta topeng itu.

_**FOR YOU CHP 6**_

Hari dimana semua siswa-siswi nanti akhirnya datang jua, malam pesta topeng.  
>Aula yang biasanya hanya berisi bangku-bangku dan bernuansa putih sama sekali membosankan itu berubah memjadi ruangan yang sangat menarik.<br>Warna-warna yang indah.  
>Lampu berwarna-warni.<br>Meja-meja yang tersusun rapi menyajikan makanan yang bisa membuat perut kelaparan.  
>Dan lebih dari itu semua, siswa dan siswi Sunanegashi berpenampilan cantik dan tampan dibalut oleh topeng-topeng indah yang menutupi wajah gembira mereka.<p>

Namun dari sekian ratus murid di Sunanegashi hanya satu orang yangaak engunakan topeng sekarang.  
>Wajah yang begitu tampan,<br>Mata kelam yang begitu mempesona,  
>Rambut hitam kebiru-biruan dan helayan poni yang berada disamping wajah tampannya itu.<br>Ya benar ia itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Hari ini Sasuke memakai tuxsedo berwarna hitam suguh pas dipakai olehnya. Tapi sepertinya hanya raga Sasuke saja yang berada diruang persta itu, sedangkan pikirannya sedang melayang entah dimana.<p>

_**...Senju Koori for you... **_

Kediaman Namikaze.  
>"Naruko ayo cepat bukannya pesta itu mulai jam 7" ucap Naruto begitu ia memlihat jam sudah pukul 07.10pm.<br>"Ia kakak, ini aku baru selasai" balasnya menghampiri sang kakak.  
>"Kau ini lam...wow..." ucap Naruto terpotong begitu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sang adik tengah berdiri di belakangnya.<p>

"Kenapa kak? Ada yang salah ya dengan penampilanku?" tanay Naruko karena Naruto memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.  
>"Tidak ada yang salah sayang, kakak mu itu cuma kagum melihat kecantikanmu. Ia Naruto ?" jelas Minato sambil merik sang putra.<br>"Ia yah, kau sangat cantik. Andai saja kau bukan adikku sudah kulamar detik ini juga." goda Naruto dan tentu saja godaan itu membuat seburat merah menghiasi pipi sang adik.  
>"Ah... Kakak apa si, ayo ayo berangkat." ucapNaruko menutupi rasa malunya.<br>"Siap tuan putri."  
>Naruto dan Naruko pun pergi mengunakan mobil hijau yang berada diperkarangan rumanya tadi.<br>Tunggu mobil siap itu ? Mobil itu mobil Lee sahabat baik Naruto. Naruto sengaja meminjamnya malam ini demi sang adik, ia tahu kalau adiknya sangat mengingikan pesta topeng itu. Jadi ia tak mau merusaknya, mana mungkinkan kepesta mengunakan motor ?.  
>Dan sebenarnya apa yang membuat 9aruto tak bergeming tadi. Yang di lihat Naruto adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut tergerai pajang, tubuh yang dibalut gaun pesta yang hanya selutut berwarna biru seperti matanya, dan ditambah lagi dengan sepatu high hils yang menopang tubuh munggilnya itu.<p>

"Sudah sampai Tuan putri." ucap Naruto begitu ia memberhentikan mobil.  
>"Terimakasih Nii-chan ku sayang." balas Naruko membuka pintu mobil.<br>"Tunggu" cegah Naruto begitu Naruko mau keluar.  
>"Ia kak ?" menatap bingung pada Naruto.<br>"Kau melupakan ini." ucap Naruto seraya memberikan topeng berwarna biru muda kepada Naruko.  
>"Ah... Ia aku lupa, terimakasih kak." mengambil topeng itu.<br>"Ia... Selamat bersenang-senang."

_**...Senju Koori For you... **__****_

Di dalam pesta.  
>"Kenapa lagi kau Sasuke? Aku tahu pesta ini merepotkan tapi cobalah untuk bersenang-senang." ucap Shikamru menemani Sasuke di meja bar.<br>"Hn." balas Sasuke tak peduli yang sekarang ada diotaknya hanya  
>'Dimana kau ?'<br>'Apa kau akan datang?'  
>'Kalau ia kenapa belum datang juga?'<br>'Dimana sebenarnya diri mu Dobe !'  
>Tunggu kenapa Sasuke memikirkan Naruko ? Apa mungkin Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Naruko ?<br>Entahlah hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

"Sepertinya orang yang kau tunggu sudah datang." ucap Shikamaru menatap ke kerumunan yang ada di depannya.  
>"Hn?" Sasuke yang bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru pun melihat apa yang di maksud Shikamaru. Dan ia pun melihat gadis cantik yang bernuansa biru muda yang meliputi tubuhnya sedang di kepung oleh para murid pria Sunanegashi.<br>"Dobe." gumamnya pelan.

"Nona kau cantik sekali."  
>"Maukah kau berdansa dengan ku Nona?"<br>"Tidak dengan ku saja."  
>"Lebih baik dengan ku saja."<br>ucap orang-orang yang menggerumni Naruko, dan Naruko hanya tersnyum bingung.

"Cepat ajak dia berdansa Uchiha, sebelum dia berdansa dengan pria lain." seru Shikamaru sambil menepuk punggu Sasuke.  
>Seperti orang terhipnotis Sasuke menurut saja, ia turun dari duduknya dan memakai topeng hitamnya.<br>"Nona maukah kau berdansa dengan ku ?" ajak Sasuke begitu sampai di hadapan Naruko.  
>Kalian tahu tidak (Readers:: ya g lah dasar author oneng.) sekarang seorang Uchiha Sasuke tenggah berlutut di depan Naruko sambil mengadahkan tangannya.<br>"Ha?" ucap Naruko bingung karena baru kali ini dia di perlakukan begitu.  
>"Mau kah nona berdasa dengan ku?" ulang Sasuke.<br>"Ehm... Ia" ucap Naruko ragu seraya memberikan tangannya.

Terdengan alunan melodi mengiringi langkah mereka menuju lantai dansa.  
>"Aku tak bisa berdansa"<br>"Ikuti saja iramanya."

_**AZU - FOR YOU**_

_Koko ni aru no wa  
>Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no<br>Kotaetachi yo  
>Hora jishin motte susumeba ii<br>Totemo shizen na no  
>Ameagari no ASUFARUTO ni<br>Niji ga kakaru you ni_

_Lonely kaze ga fuite  
>Feeling ki ga tsuita yo<br>Kotae wa doko ni mo nai kedo  
>Call me wakatteru wa<br>With you ai wa itsumo  
>Atae au mono<em>

_For You  
>Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka<br>Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara  
>Nando tsumazuita toshite mo<br>For You  
>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu<br>Yume miru koto  
>Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite<br>Kizutsuite mo namida korae  
>Gaman shiteta yo ne<br>Sonna kimi o ichiban chikaku de  
>Mitekita kara<br>Nani mo iwanakute mo  
>Wakatteru yo<br>Donna toki mo gambatteta koto_

_Lonley mayotta nara  
>Try again nando datte<br>Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara  
>I'm here soba ni iru wa<br>Believing osorenaide  
>Shinji au koto<em>

_For you  
>Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka<br>Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara  
>Nando kizutsuita toshite mo<br>For you  
>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu<br>Yume miru koto  
>Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite<em>

Dua insan manusia itu saedang berdansa mengikuti irama yang diberikan DJ pesta itu. Tak begitu lambat dan tak begitu cepat tarian yang begitu menyatu dengan alunan melodi.

_Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga hora__  
><em>_Kakegae no nai takaramono ni kawaru yo__  
><em>_Ima ryoute hiroge Fly high_

Ketika langit cerah bertemu kegelapan malam.  
>'Mata itu.' kata Naruko dalam hatinya. Naruko bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang berdansa denganya ini ? Mata yang sama dengan Sasuke, apa dia Sasuke ? Tapi kenapa persaan Naruko sangat nyaman berdansa dengan orang itu perasaan yang sama seperti bersama Gaara.<p>

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
>Kono sora o toberu hazu dakara<br>Nando tsumazuita toshite mo  
>For You<br>Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
>Yume miru koto<br>Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite..._

Alunan musik pun berakhir dan berakhir juga gerakan indah itu, dan tak lupa juga tepuk tangan dari semua matta yang melihat gerakan indah itu.  
>"Gerakan yang indah Nona." puji Sasuke<br>"Terimakasih, gerakanmu juga indah Tuan." balas Naruko sambil membalikan badan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat dansa itu, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika Sasuke mengengam tangannya.  
>"Kau juga cantik malam ini." ucap Sasuke.<br>"Ehm... Terimakasih kau juga tampan tuan mengunakan tuxsedo itu." ucap Naruko seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke tentu saja senyuman itu membuat Sasuke terpaku.

.

.

.

..

.

_**TBC**_

_**Author :: giman senpai cerita yang ini lebih baik atau lebih buruk ?**_

_**Di review ya senpai. ^^**_

_**Thanx for yang dah baca...**_


	7. Chapter 7

A Naruto

Romance & Angst

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

WARNING

OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,

FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan,TYPO Dimana-mana, and many m0re

**Cerita yang kemarin**

"Kau juga cantik malam ini." ucap Sasuke.

"Ehm... Terimakasih kau juga tampan tuan mengunakan tuxsedo itu." ucap Naruko seraya tersenyum pada Sasuke tentu saja senyuman itu membuat Sasuke terpaku.

**FOR YOU**

Malam semakin larut dan pesta pun semakin berlanjut.

Naruko srdang duduk disebuah kursi, memperhatikan semua orang dengan iris birunta itu dan terkadang ia juga memikirkan siapa pemilik mata kelam itu.? Apa itu Sasuke ? Matanya, rambutnya ah... Tapi tidak rambut pantat ayam itu lumayan banyak di jadikan model rambut oleh siswa Sunanegashi mengingat bahwa Sasuke adalah idola nomer satu di sekolah itu. Tapi ia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke namun juga kalau ia Sasuke kenapa ia begitu lembut memperlakukan Naruko. Mungkin itu yang ada di otak Naruko sekarang.

"Gerakan yang indah tad." ucap tiba-tiba seseorang yang duduk di samping Naruko.

"Ah... Bi... Gaara.." Naruko tak melanjutkan pertanyaan nya begitu ia melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mengenaliku ?" kata Gaara sambil melepas topeng putih yang ia gunakan.

"Ah... Ak..aku cuma asal tebak saja." ucap Naruko yang memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain karena pipinya sudah merah karena ia melihat wajah tampan dari orang yang di kaguminya itu.

'Semua orang juga akan mengenali mu Gaara, karene kau satu-satunya yang memakai jas putih.' lanjut Naruko dalam hatinya.

Ya benar yang di katakan Naruko tadi hanya Gaara saja yang memakai pakain serba putih dari topeng sampai sepatu pun berwarna putih.

"Hm..." balas Gaara.

Dan setelah itu Naruko dan Gaara hanya membiarkan alunan musik pesta mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"Naruko ?" ucap Gaara memulai pembicaraan .

"Ia." balas Naruko menatap Gaara.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin ku perkenalkan pada mu." ucap gaara.

"Oia siapa?" tanya Naruko.

"Ehm... Itu dia." jawab Gaara sambil melihat kearah depn

"Ha?" Naruko yang bingung pun melihat kearah yang sama yang di lihat Gaara.

"Itu kan.." ucap Naruko tak percaya begitu ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo di gulung ke atas, mata lavendernya yang mempesona, ia tak memakai topeng jadi kecantikan gadis itu sangat jelas di lihat semua orang dan terlebih lagi ia mengunakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu yang meliputi tubuhnya.

"Hey gaara." sapa gadis itu begitu ia berada di tempat Naruko dan Gaara.

"Hn." balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hay kau pasti Naruko ya?" tebak gadis itu pada Naruko yang masih tak bergeming melihatnya.

"Agh... Ia...ia..ia.." ucap Naruko yang tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.

"Namikaze Naruko." Naruko mengulurkan tanganya.

"Hyuga Hinata, Kekasih Gaara." balas Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Seperti ribun pisau menusuk jatung Naruko.

Bagaikan petir di siang hari.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata.

'Perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa begitu sesak.' tanya Naruko dalam hati.

"Naruko..? Naruko?" panggil Hinata karena Naruko diam saja.

"Agh... Ia..ia.. Apa?" jawabnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tak apa kok" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan senyuman ini hanya senyuman palsu.

"Oh... Ku kira kau kenaa-kenapa." balas Hinata.

"Gaara sekarang waktunya" ucap Hinata pada Gaara.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruko yang melihat Gaara yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kami mau menampilkan seseuatu." balas Gaara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku bernyanyi dan Gaara memainkan piano. Kau lihat penampilan kami ya nanti" jelas Hinata.

"Ia tentu, semoga sukses." senyuman palsu lagi menghiasi wajah Naruko yang ,masih mengunakan topeng itu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sebuah meja bar. Tidak ia tak mabuk ia hanya mengingat saat dia sedang berdansa bersam Naruko.

"Wah... Ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih..." goda Sai pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sai mungin ini cinta pertamanya jadi ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri." balas Shikamaru.

"Ehm... Masa sih" ucap sai

"ia memang cinta pertama ku" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" ucap Shikamaru dan Sai bersamaan, mereka tak percaya tadinya mereka hanya bercanda.

"Ia si dobe itu cinta pertamaku" balas Sasuke santai. Namun hal itu membuat Sai dan Shikamaru...

"Ha...ha...ha..." tawa mereka berdua, mereka tak menyangka kalau cinta pertama datang di kelas 2 SMA.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa ?" tanya sinis Sasuke.

"Ya karena itu ha...ha... Kareena cinta pertamamu itu ha..ha.. Masa di kelas 2 SMA sungguh telat ha...ha.." Ucap Sai di cela tawanya ia belum menyadari kalau sang Uchiha bungsu itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hentikan tertawa mu itu Sai atau kau mau mati saat ini juga." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sai yang mendengar itu pun langsung menelan ludah begitu ia menyadari aura pembunuh dari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kami hanya bercanda, dari pada kau buang tenaga membunuh Sai lebih baik kau lihat yang disana itu." ucap Shikamaru mencoba menenagkan suasana sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di pangung itu.

Mata iris hitam itu mengikuti arah telunguk Shikamaru.

"Hinata ? Sejak kapan dia di konoha?" tanya Sasuke begitu iris hitamnya melihat Gaara dan Hinata yang berada di panggung itu.

"Baru tadi pagi ia datang." jawab Shikamaru.

Alunan melodi piano yang indah mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan pesta ini.

'Kenapa aku ini, Gaara kan bukan siapa-siapaku, kenapa sakit sekali di sini.?' tanya Naruko entah pada siapa. Bayangnya terhempas, harapan di telan kenyataan, bertemu denganya pun seperti tak sanggup lagi (membaca pun sulit apa lagi menulis *plak* di tampar readers) luka yang sangat dalam tercipta.

'Hentikan... Hentikan semua ini' jerit hati Naruko hatinya benar-benar sakit begitu ia melihat Gaara dan hinata sangat serasih di pangung.

Naruko tak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi sungguh sakit ia pun berlari menjauh dari tempat ini.

'Hentikan ku mohon' ucapnya seraya berlari.

Entah berapa puluh orang yang Naruko tambrak dan tak sedikit ia mendapatkan omelan-omelan dari tabrakan itu. Tapi tak peduli itu semua ia pun terus berlari sampai...

Brrruuuuuuuukkkkkk...

Naruko menabrak pelayan yang membawa minuman dan tentu saja membuat ia terjatuh dengan tubuh yang berlumuran es jeruk yang lenget.

"Ha...ha...ha..." tawa murid sunanegashi yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Makanya jalan itu pake mata anak kampung !" seru Karin yang berada di kerumunan itu.

"Jangan begitu dong Karin" ucap Ino menghampiri Naruko yang hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan tangis.

"KASIHAN kan" ucap Ino memberikan penekanan pada kasian.

"Kalau cuma air jeruk doang." lanjutnya seraya menyiram minuman yang di tanganya itu pada Naruko yang sudah tak bisa membenduk air matanya lagi.

"Ha...ha...ha.." tawa semua orang yang berada di kerumunan itu, namun tawa itu tak bertahan lama begitu seseorang berteriak...

"Hentikan ini semua atau kalian semua aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini" ancam seseorang yang muncul dari kerumunan itu.

"Sa...sa...suke..." ucap Ino terbata begitu melihat Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruko.

"Kau tak apa Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah menyamkan posisinya dengan Naruko sambil mengusap pipi Naruko yang kotor mengunakan tisu yang berada di saku kanannya.

"Ada noda Ice cream di wajah mu."

Ingatan saat Gaara menghapus noda ice cream di wajahnya.

Ingatan saat Gaara selalu ada saat ia sedih.

Ingatan saat Gaara yang selalu menolongnya.

Ingatan saat Gaara yang selalu membuat wajahnya merah terputar kembali. Ingatan yang indah namun begitu sakit saat ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Uchiha." ucap dingin Naruko sambil menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Ck, Dobe tapi tubuh mu kotor." balas Sasuke berusaha membersihkan wajah Naruko namun di tepis lagi oleh sang empunnya.

"Bukannya kau selalu membuat tubuh ku kotor ha! Dengn semua jebakan yang kau buat." balas Naruko dingin.

Kegelapan malam bertemu lagi dengan langit cerah namun tak secerah tadi, langit itu di tutupi awan kesedihan,

Sasuke terdiam begitu mendengar perkataan Naruko tadi. Ia memang benar ia selalu membuat tubuh Naruko kotor.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke cepat.

"Apa ?" tanya Naruko entah ia tak mendengarnya atau ia tak percaya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

"Hn, di sini berisik." ucap Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko.

"Eh? Apa-apaan sih kau Teme." ucap Naruko berusahan melepaskan gengaman Sasuke, namun tenagannya kalah dengan Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke malah menarik Naruko keluar dari orang-orang yang mengerumi mereka.

Di perjalan Naruko terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke namun usahanya nihil karena Sasuke semakin mengencamgkan gengaman tanganya.

"Sasuke lepaskan ! Kau menyakiti ku!" Naruko menghentakan tangan cukup kencang dan Sasuke pun melepaskannya.

"Apa mau mu ?" tanya Naruko tajam.

Mereka saling beertatap pandang, mencari jawaban dari mata lawan bicaranya.

Namun Sasuke menyerah ia membuang tatapannya kearah lagi ia tak sanggup melihat lebih dalam dari iris biru langit yang sedang tertutupi awan kesedihan itu.

"Kau ini menyebalkan." ucap kesal Naruko dan ia pun hendak meninggalkan teras itu.

Teras? Ia Sasuke membawa Naruko ke teras.

Suasana teras yang begitu indah.

Bulan menyinari teras itu,

Bunga-bunga yang menhiasi setiap pojok teras itu.

Dan hembusan angin yang membelas rambut berambut berbeda warna itu.

"Tunggu." cegah Sasuke seraya mengengam tangan Naruko.

"Kenap kau menangis? Kalau hanya di kerjai Ino kurasa kau tak akan menangis." lanjut Sasuke.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku ha!" sekali lagi Naruko menghentakan tanganya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa karena kau melihat Gaara dan Hinata?" tebak Sasuke ia tahu kalau Naruko menyukai Gaara.

"Jangan so tahu kau Uchiha." balas dingin Naruko. Tangannya mengepal menahan emosi dan hatinya bertanya-tanya

Kenapa, kenapa Sasuke bisa menjawab pertanyaan dihatinya yang ia sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Sayangnya itu benarkan nona Namikaze, aku tahu bagaiman perasaan mu sekarang" balas sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan so tahu kau Uchiha ! Mana kau tahu rasa sakit seperti ini! Kau hanya anak manja yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan tunjuk saja!" emosi Naruko pecah ia menatap Sasuke terpancar jelas kekecewaan dari iris birunya itu.

"Aku tahu rasa!" bentak Sasuke ia juga tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author :: bagaimana senpai ceritanya lebih baik atau sebaliknya.?

Di review ya senpai.


	8. Chapter 8

A Naruto

Romance & Angst

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

_WARNING_

_OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,_

_FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan,TYPO Dimana-mana, and many m0re_

**Cerita yang kemarin**

"Sudah ku bilang jangan so tahu kau Uchiha ! Mana kau tahu rasa sakit seperti ini! Kau hanya anak manja yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan tunjuk saja!" emosi Naruko pecah ia menatap Sasuke terpancar jelas kekecewaan dari iris birunya itu.

"Aku tahu rasa!" bentak Sasuke ia juga tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya lagi.

_**FOR YOU CHP 8**_

"Kau merasa sakit disini bukan?" tanyanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang mungkin saat ini sangat sakit.  
>"Kau merasa sakit ketika kau melihat Gaara dan Hinata bersama kan ?" Tanya lagi mendekat kearah Naruko yang tengah berlutut, Mungkin kaki Naruko tak sanggup lagi berdiri, semua perkataan Sasuke benar adanya.<br>"Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua itu." tanya Naruko di iringi air mata yang kembali turun.  
>Sasuke ikut berlutut di depan gadis itu menatap iris biru yang basah oleh air matanya membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin berantakan.<br>"Karena hal yang sama, yang kurasakan saat kau bersama Gaara." ucap lirih Sasuke jari-jarinya menghapus butiran air mata yang membasahi pipi Naruko.  
>"Aku menyukai mu Dobe." kata Sasuke lembut seangkan Naruko hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Seorang Sasuke, orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh besarnya menyatakan cinta tadi.?<br>"Mau kah kau jadi pacar ku Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sangat pelan.  
>"Ha?" tanya Naruko yang memang kali ini ia benar tak mendengar suara Sasuke.<br>"Mau kah... Kau.. Jadi pacarku ?" ulang Sasuke semakin peran.  
>"Apa?"<br>"Mau kah kau jadi pacarku.?"  
>"Apa?" ucap Naruko yang masih tak mendengar suara Sasuke.<br>"Ma... Agh... Kau ini sudah Dobe tuli lagi !" ucap Sasuke kesal.  
>"Ya abisnya suara mu itu seperti perumpuan saja! Pelan sekali!" balas Naruko tak kalah kesalnya.<br>"Kau saja yang tuli. Dasar Dobe!"  
>"Enak saja mengatai orang Dobe ! Dasar Teme jelek.!"<br>"Dobe."  
>"Teme."<br>"Dobe."  
>"Teme."<br>"Dobe."  
>"Teme..."<br>mereka saling bertatapan geram.  
>"Hn." mereka saling membuang muka kearah lainnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian.<br>"Ha...ha...ha.." tawa mereka berdua.  
>Tak berapa lama mereka tertawa Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduk di lantai teras itu.<br>"Ah,... Kau mau berdansa!" tanya Sasuke.  
>"Aku tak berdansa Teme." ucap Naruko yang melihat keatas menatap indahnya sang rembulan.<br>"Oia ? Terus siapa yang tadi menemaniku berdansa?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.  
>"Mana aku tahu. Yang jelas bu... Kau!" ucap Naruko terpotong begitu ia melihat kearah lawan bicaranya.<br>Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruko yang kaget melihatnya yang telah mengunakan topeng hitamnya itu.  
>"Jadi kau.." ucap Nauko yang masih tak percaya.<br>"Hn, kau memang Dobe. Ku kira kau sudah tahu itu." ejek Sasuke.  
>"Jadi kau pria itu? Ah... Menyesal aku bilang kau tampan." ucap histeris Naruko.<br>"Memang aku tampan kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan PD.  
>"Dih... PD sekali kau."<br>"Kau yang bilang sendiri Dobe."  
>"Aku tarik kembali Teme."<br>"Tidak bisa Dobe."  
>"Bisa Teme."<br>"Tidak."  
>"Bisa."<br>"Tidak."  
>"Bisa."<br>"Tidak."

Dan terjadi lah perang kata-kata dan perang ejekan dari Uchiha bungsu dan Namikaze bungsu itu. Dan terkadang juga si Uchiha bungsu itu di Kejar si Namikaze Bungsu karena kesal oleh ucapan si Uchiha bungsu.  
>Namun mereka berdua melakukan semua itu dengar tawa mereka yang lepas dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah mereka dan ini bukan senyuman palsu.<p>

_**Senju Koori.**_

Atap sekolah.  
>Seorang gadis tengah duduk, memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan setiap hembusan angin yang mernerpa wajah manisnya, mencoba melupakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.<p>

Grrreeeeekkkkk...  
>"Kau disini rupanya." ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu masuk atap pintu itu. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menunjukan iris biru yang indah, iris itu bergerak pelahan melihat siapa yang datang dan setelah tahu siapa yang datang iris biru itu menatap kosong kearah depannya.<br>Orang yang membuka pintu itu berjalan mendekat kerah Naruko dan duduk di sampingnya.  
>"Agh... Kau kenapa lagi Dobe." ucap Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.<br>Naruko masih tak bergeming.  
>"Si Gaara bodoh itu akan pergi ke Suna hari ini, menyusul Hinata yang pergi duluan tadi malam." ucap Sasuke, Naruko sempat terhentak mendengar nama Gaara.<br>"Kau mau ke bandara dengan ku tidak ?" tawar Sasuke.  
>Masih tak ada jawaban.<br>"Ck, kau ini , aku bicara pada mu!" ucap geram Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan Naruko.  
>Naruko masih tak bergeming entah apa yang di pikirkanya.<br>"Agh... Ayo ikut."

"Teme lepaskan!" kata Naruko rupanya Sasuke menarik paksa Naruko lagi.  
>"Tidak akan" balas dingin Sasuke.<br>"Ck, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruko sambil mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.  
>"Ke bandara." ucap Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.<br>"Apa ! Mau apa kita kesana!" ucap Naruko.  
>"Kaua harus mengatakan perasaanmu pada Gaara." jawab Sasuke.<br>"Kau gila Teme aku tak mau !" mengentakan tangannya dan berhasil melepaskan tanganya dai Sasuke.  
>"Kau harus mengatakannya Dobe! Sampai kapan kau mau memendam rasa itu ! Kalau kau tak katakan juga ku yakin rasa itu akan semakin sakit!" bentak Sasuke entah mengapa ia sedikit menjadi emosi.<br>Naruko termenung mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi.  
>"Ck, ayo Dobe..." ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko lagi tapi kali ini Naruko tak menolak di pelakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.<p>

_**Senju Koori  
><strong>_  
>Di bandara Konoha gakure<br>terlihat 3 pemuda tampan sedang berbincang di kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-larang diantara mereka.  
>"Agh... Sasuke itu kemana si? Bikin lama saja" ucap jengkel Sai yang menunggu Sasuke sedari tadi.<br>"Sepertinya ia tak datang. Salam kan saja salam ku padanya." kata orang yang memakai jaket putih dan membawa koper yang berwarna sama.  
>"Ia... Pasti aku sampaikan." balas Shikamaru dan orang itu yang embalas senyum dan angukan kepla kepada teman dari kecilnya itu.<br>"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." pamitnya.  
>"Ia kau hati-hati di sana Gaara" ucap Sai dan Shikamaru.<br>Gaara membalas dengan senyuman dan kemudian ia berlalu.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, mulai menjauh dari kedua temanya namun langkah itu terhenti begitu ia mendengar.  
>"Gaara... Tunggu." teriak seseorang dari belakang saja<br>Gaara ingin membalikan badannya tapi ia tak bisa karena seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang.  
>"Naruko." tebak Gaara mencoba membalikan badannya namun di halangi Naruko dengan merekatkan pelukannya.<br>"Jangan berbalik Gaara biar seperti ini saja." balas Naruko dan itu membuat Gaara terdiam sejenak.  
>"Aku menyukaimu." lanjut Naruko.<p>

Gaara yang mendengarnya pun mulai memegang tangan Naruko yang ada di pingngnya. Ia melepaskanya perlahan dan ia pun berbalik. Menatap iris biru itu yang ternyata telah meneteskan air mata, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Naruko.  
>"Aku juga menyukaimu Naruko, tapi aku juga mencintai Hinata. Adai kau datang lebih awal di hidupku." ucap Gaara ia juga tak bisa membohongi perasaanya yang juga menyukai Naruko.<br>Naruko hanya memperdalam wajahnya di pelukan Gaara.

"Aagh... Apa-apa mereka itu" ucap Sasuke yang panas melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.  
>"Sabar Sasuke." ucap sai. Ia dan Shikamaru sedang memegangi Sasuke.<p>

"Bagi semua penumpang pesawat konoha jurusan Suna di harapkan memasuki pesawat. Karena 10 menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas." suara dari sumber suara itu dan membuat dua insan itu melepaskan pelukannya.  
>"Kau harus pergi Gaara" ucap Naruko lembut tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus air matanya.<br>"Tapi..." ucap Gaara terpotong begitu ia melihat Naruko mengeleng-gelengkannya.  
>"Kau harus menyusul Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum, senyuman tulus dari hatinya. Iris hijau Gaara melihat senyuman itu dan alhasil membuat lengkungan indah di wajahnya.<br>"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Gaara sebelum berlalu.  
>"Ia, kau hati-hati di sana." ucap Naruko sebelum ia melihat pungung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.<br>'Aku melelakan mu Gaara.'  
>"Ah..." ia melepaskan nafas dalam. Melepaskan rasa sakit di hatinya.<br>"Sudahlah jangan kau tatap terus si Gaara bodoh itu, lebih baik kau tatap aku yang tampan ini." ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Naruko dengan PD nya.  
>"Uuuueww." Naruko berpura-pura muntah karena tahu siapa yang berbicara tadi.<br>"Hormatilah sedikit pacar mu ini." ucap Sasuke dengan santai, namun tidak membuat orang yang mendengarnya santai.  
>"Apa!" ucap Naruko kaget.<p>

"Hormati sedikit pacarmu." ulang Sasuke masih dengan nada santainya.  
>"Ha?" ucap Naruko yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menggaku-ngaku pacarnya.<br>"Ah... Kau ini tuli Dobe. Dari malam, tadi si sekolah dan sekarang kau masih saja kau tak mendengar ucapanku ! Hn, sepertinya kau harus ikut dengan ku." ucap Sasuke seraya mengengam tangan Naruko seraya menariknya.  
>"Teme apa kata mu tadi? Dan sekarang kita mau kemana ?" protes Naruko namun ia tak merontah di tarik seperti itu. Sepertinya Naruko sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan si Uchiha bungsu itu.<br>"Kita akan ke dokter telinga." ucap Sasuke tak menghentikan langkahnya.  
>"Apa?" ucap kaget Naruko (author:: aduh... Naruko budek ya *di rasengan sama naruko* lanjut) yang benar saja masa ia mau di bawa ke dokter telinga.?<p>

Apakah ini mimpi?  
>Mengapa semua menjadi terbalik.<br>Dulu kau yang selalu membuat air mataku turun dan ia selalu menghapusnya dan memberikan senyuman untuk ku.  
>Tapi sekarang...<br>Dia yang membuat aku meneteskan air mata dan kau yang menghapusnya untuk ku dan kau juga memberikan senyuman dan bahagia.  
>Apakah ini mimpi ?<br>Kalau memang ini mimpi.  
>Ini mimpi buruk yang indah.<p>

_**Senju koori.  
><strong>_  
>Ke esokan harinya.<br>Jam makan siang di Sunanegashi.  
>Anak-anak Sunanegashi sedang makan dengan tertib dan tenang menyantap hidangan yang mereka pesan. Namun ke tenangan dan ketertiban itu berubah menjadi ribut ketika 3 orang pemuda tampan masuk ke ruangan itu.<br>"Kyaaa... AC... I love you.."  
>"Kya... Sasuke.."<br>"Sai,... Kau tampan sekali."  
>"Shikamaru..."<br>jerit hampir seluruh ruangan itu. Namun orang-orang yang membuat mereka menjerit itu sama seali tidak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali. Pemuda-pemuda itu terus saja berjalan menuju seseorang yang sedang makan sendiri di meja kantin itu.  
>"Dobe berdiri kau." ucap Sasuke yang telah berdiri di samping Naruko.<br>"Auukkuu sedangg maukaau Teme. Kawuu tak lihaut apau." balas Naruko dengan mulut yang masih penuh makan itu.  
>"Hn, cepat berdiri." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko ke atas dan alhasil tubuh mungil itu terangkat.<br>"Teme ! Mau apa si kau!" ucap kesal Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke namun yang di tanya malah menjawab dengan memeluk Naruko dari samping.  
>"Semuanya ingat ini, gadis ini adalah pacarku. Kalau kalian membuat masalah dengannya berarti kalian membuat masalah dengan ku kalian mengerti!" teriak Sasuke pada seluruh orang di kantin itu. Dan lalu membawa Naruko yang masih bengong karena ucapannya tadi keluar dari kanti itu diiringi Sai dan Shikamaru.<br>Semua mata menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi dan tentu saja di iringi bisik-bisik para Fans AC itu.  
>"Wah... Berutung sekali dia."<br>"Masa si dia jadi pacar Sasuke?"  
>"Kenapa harus dia bukan aku saja."<br>"Ia tak pantas jadi pacarnya."  
>Kurang lebih bisik-bisik itu ada yang suka dan tidak suka.<br>Dn itu berlaku juga bagi orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan

"Akan ku rebut ia dari mu Naruko.".

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Autghor :: bagaimana senpai ceritanya lebih bagus ? atau sebaliknya ?**_

_**Tolong di review ya senpai.**_

_**Dan terimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang sudah baca dan review cerita GaJe ini ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

A Naruto

Romance & Angst

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

_WARNING_

_OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,_

_FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan,TYPO Dimana-mana, and many m0re_

**Cerita yang kemarin**

**"Akan ku rebut ia dari mu Naruko."**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**FOR YOU CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**Senju Koori**

Seorang gadis tegah termenung di meja belajarnya hanya cahaya lampu malamnya itu yang menyinari ruangan itu, tangannya menopang kepalanya. Iris birunya itu pun melihat keluar jendela yang berada di depannya.  
>Namun lamunan itu buayar ketika ia melihat Hand phonenya menyalah, tangannya pun mengambil HP itu dan ia melihat ada sebuah Sms.<br>"Teme?" ucap Naruko begitu melihat siapa yang mengirim SMS itu. Jari Naruko menekan tombol di Hpnya, membuka pesan dari Sasuke.  
>'Jangan melamun terus Dobe, cepat keluar aku ada di depan rumahmu.'<br>"Apa Sasuke di luar, mau apa dia kesini?" Naruko pun berjalan kelur bermasud menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mana si Teme jelek itu. Katanya di luar." ucap Naruko mencari-cari Sasuke.  
>"Untuk mu Nona" tiba-tiba sebuket bunga mawar merah muncul di depannya.<br>Naruko mengmbil buket mawar itu dan berbalik bermaksud melihat siapa yang memberikan buket mawar itu ya... Walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.  
>"So romantis kau Teme." ucap jutek Naruko.<br>"Hn, biar saja toh.. Romantis sama pacar sendiri." balas Sasuke.  
>"Pacar sendiri kapan aku bialng 'aku mau denganmu'?" balas Naruko sambil menatap sinis pada sasuke.<br>"Tadi, baru saja kau ucapkan." ucap Sasuke tersenyum licik  
>'Ck, aku kena.' ucap Naruko di dalam hatinya ia menyadari ia salah bicara tadi.<br>"Ya.. Itu kan beda Teme" balas Naruko.  
>"Sama saja Dobe."<br>"Beda Teme!"  
>"Sama."<br>"Beda."  
>"Sama."<br>"Beda."  
>"Sama."<br>"Beda."  
>"Sama."<br>"Beda."  
>"Sama."<br>"Beda... Agh... Sudah lah berdebat dengan mu tak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik aku masuk saja." ucap Naruko sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan lalu menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Sedangkan orang yang ia tinggalkan tadi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

Naruko berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa senang mendapatkan bunga dari Sasuke. Apakah hatinya sudah terbuka untuk Sasuke? Entahlah.  
>"Bunga dari siapa itu." ucap tiba-tiba begitu Naruko melewati ruang keluarga. Ia menengok ke samping kirinya mencoba melihat siapa yang bicara tadi.<br>"Ha?" ucapnya begitu ia melihat sang kakak berjalan mendekat kearahnya.  
>"Bunga dari siapa itu." ulang Naruto yang semakin mendekat.<br>"Ehm... Ini...ehm... Bukan dari siapa-siapa kok kak." balas Naruko menyembunyikan buket mawar merah itu di belakang tubuhnya sambil tersenyum  
>"Bukan dari siapa-siapa kenapa kau sembunyikan." Naruto berusaha mengambil bunga yang ada dibelakang pungung adiknya itu namun selalu di halangi Naruko.<br>Naruto hanya menatap kesal pada adiknya karena dari tadi ia tak bisa mengambil buket mawar itu.  
>"Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya besok." ucap Naruko.<br>"Untuk apa kakak meminjamnya ?" tanya Naruko yang tak mengerti maksud kakaknya itu.  
>"Ugh... Rencananya besok aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Shion karena aku belum gajian jadi aku tak bisa membelikanya bunga jadi aku pimjam padamu saja ya." jelas Naruto mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sambil menujukan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan sang adik telah jatuh tak etis di lantai karena perkataan kakaknya tadi. Awalnya ia kira ia akan kena intrograsi dari kakaknya yang mengingat Naruto adalah kakak yang super protektif pada adiknya.<p>

"Ah... Kakak ini tak modal sekali si!" ucap kesal Naruko yang sudah bangkit dari terjatuhnya.  
>"He...he.. Aku pinjam ya. Aku janji saat aku sudah dapat gaji kakak ganti." ucap Naruto menyakinkan adiknya.<br>"Tidak." balas Naruko sambil berlari menjauh dari sang kakak.  
>"Kemari kau Naruko! Kau mulai pelit ya sama kakak mu sindiri." ucap Naruto yang mulai mengejar adiknya.<br>"Kejar aku kalau biasa uee.." balas Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak.  
>Dan terjadilah kejar mengejar dari dua Namikaze itu.<p>

Ke esokan harinya.  
>Naruko dan Sasuke sedang berada di dalam mobil hitam yang di kendari oleh Sasuke. Tunggu kenapa mereka berada di mobil ? Bukankah ini masih sekolah? Ehm... Ini karena Sasuke yang tadi menarik paksa Naruko untuk ikut dengannya.<br>"Kita mau kemana Dobe ?" tanya Sasuke yang tak memalingkan padanganya dari jalan.  
>"Kau yang membawaku, kenapa kau tanya aku." ucap Naruko yang masih kesal<br>"Hn, baiklah kita ke taman ria." ucap Sasuke.  
>"Ha? Benarkah teme?" ucap Naruko memastikan perkataan Sasuke, dengan seketika moodnya berubah begitu mendengar mereka akan ke taman ria.<br>"Hn." balas Sasuke  
>"Yeah... Asik.." seru Naruko. Senju koori.<p>

Perjalanan muju ke taman ria konoha itu pun berjalan raya ya walaupun ada perdebatan kecil diantara Tom and jerry itu (author di gebukin Naru sama Sasu) uppss salah Sasuke dan Naruko.  
>"Wah..." ucap Naruko begitu ia sampai di taman ria itu. Mata iris birunya itu di suguhkan berbagai wahana menarik di depannya.<br>"Teme kita naik rollercoster yuk? Ah... Tapi tidak kitak naik yang itu saja dulu." ucapnya menarik tangan Sasuke.  
>Dan akhirnya sekarang Sasuke yang di tarik kesana kesini oleh Naruko untuk mencoba satu persatu wahana yang berada di sana.<p>

Waktu semakin berlalu, entah berapa wahana yang Sasuke dan Naruko naiki.  
>"Teme.. Aku lapar." ucap Naruko memelas pada Sasuke.<br>"Hn, ternyata kau bisa lapar juga ya? Ku kira kau sudah kenyang dengan kau naiki semua permainan itu." balas dingin Sasuke .  
>"Ya itu kak berbeda Teme." Ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Iris hitam Sasuke melihat wajah Naruko yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya itu, sungguh pemandangan yang mengemaskan menurutnya.<br>"Baiklah ayo kita cari tempat makan Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pipi Naruko yang chabi itu.  
>"Auw... Teme sakit." risis Naruko sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang di tarik Sasuke tadi.<p>

Naruko dan Sasuke pun mencari tempat makan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka menemukan sebuah kedai di sana dan langsung saja mereka masuk dan memesan makan.  
>"Aku mau ramen super besar dan jus jeruk" ucap Naruko searaya mengembalikan menu kepada pelayan yang mencatat pesannya.<br>"Baik nona, kalau tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya pelan itu pada Sasuke.  
>"Aku pesan salad dan jus tobat" balas Sasuke.<br>"Baik mohon di tunggu tuan, nona" ucap pelayan itu seraya menuju dapur.  
>"Eh Dobe, kau yakin bisa menghabiskan ramen super besar itu.?" tanya Sasuke yang tak percaya seorang gadis munggil memesan ramen super besar.?<br>"Aku yakin kok Teme aku bisa menghabiskannya. Jangankan satu, 4 sampai 5 mangkuk juga aku bisa." balas Naruko sangat yakin.

"Oia? Kalau tak habis kau bayara sendiri ya." tantang Sasuke ia pikir Naruko hanya bercanda.  
>"Ehm... Baik tapi bayarkan aku kalau aku bisa menghabiskannya."<br>"Hn." balas Sasuke.  
>Dan tak berapa setelah itu pelayan kedai yang tadi membawa pesanan mereka.<br>"Selamat makan." kata Naruko sebelum menyantap lahap ramen super besar nya itu.  
>Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Seorang gadis mungil menyantap ramen super besar dengan sangat cepat. Dan tak berapa lama ia tercengang Sasuke tersenyum sambil memakan salad yang ia pesan tadi.<br>Tapi senyuman itu hilang ketika ia melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir di hidung Naruko.  
>"Dobe.." panggil Naruko.<br>"Hm...?" balas Naruko menghentikan makan dan menatap Sasuke bingung  
>"Hidung mu mengalir darah" ucap Sasuke cemas.<br>"Ha?" ucap Naruko meraba-raba hidungnya.  
>"Teme, aku ke toilet dulu" ucap Naruko berlari yang menyadari hidungnya berdarah.<br>"Dobe." panggil Sasuke. Tadinya Sasuke ingin mengejar Naruko namun ia ingat ia tak mungkin mengejarnya ke toilet wanita kan?  
>Menunggu mungkin itu hal yang terbaik yang di pikirkan Sasuke sekarang, daripada ia harus mengejar Naruko ke toilet wanita.<p>

Di toilet.  
>Naruko membersihkan hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah di washtavel toilet itu.<br>"Kenapa harus keluar disini si" gumamnya entah pada siapa.  
>Kemudian ia menatap kearah cermin yang berada di depanya. Menatap bayangan dirinya di dimensi lain itu.<br>"Kau menyedihkan Naruko menunggu hati yang entah kapan kau akan dapatkan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tak apa dobe? Kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit lebih baik kita pulang saja ya?" tanya beruntun Sasuke begitu Naruko datang dan duduk dikursinya.  
>"Aku tak apa koq Teme" ucap Naruko tersenyum.<br>"Sungguh ? Tapi kenapa hidungmu mengeluarkan darah tadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang masih sangat cemas. Ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpah Dobenya itu.  
>"Ehm... Mungkin aku terkena panas dalam. Biasanya kalau aku terkena panas dalam pasti hidungku mengeluarkan darah." ucap Naruko menyakinkan Sasuke dengan kebohonganya.<br>"Benar hanya panas dalam?" tanya Sasuke.  
>"Ia, sudah ayo kita makan lagi." balas Naruko sambil menyantap ramennya lagi.<br>Sasuke hanya hanya terdiam ia antara percaya dan tidak dengan perkataan Naruko tadi.  
>'Mudah-mudah itu benar Dobe, kau hanya terkena panas dalam.' ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya.<p>

"Ah... Kenyang.." ucap Naruko mengelus-gelus perutnya.  
>"Hn, pastinya kenyang lah kau makan 4 mangkuk ramen super besar itu. Ku kira perut mu itu akan pecah tadi." ucap Sasuke dingin.<br>"He...he..." Naruko hanya bercengir'Ria'.  
>"Hn, dasar dobe."<p>

"Ehm… sekarang kita main apa ya?" ucap Naruko sambil iris birunya mencari-cari sesuatu yang merarik.

"Ha! Itu saja." Serunya sebe;um kembali menarik Sasuke

"Teme, ambilkan boneka spongebob itu untukku" pinta Naruko sambil menunjuk-nujuk lemari kaca itu.  
>Rupanya ia menarik Sasuke ke mesin pengambil boneka. (author ga tahu namanya. -')<br>"baiklah, akan aku ambilkan untuk mu Dobe. Perhatikan ini." ucap Sasuke sangat percaya diri.  
>Sasuke pun menekan tombol mulai, dan mulailah pencengram boneka itu bergerak mengikuti tuas yang Sasuke gerakan, telah cukup mengerakan tuas itu Sasuke menurunkannya, menjepit boneka Spongebob itu, ia tarik keatas dan...<br>Boneka itu terjatuh..  
>"Ugh... Teme payah."<br>"Ck, diam kau Dobe, ini baru pemanasan." ucap Sasuke kesal dan mulai memaikan alat itu lagi.  
>2x<br>3x  
>4x<br>5x  
>10x<br>20x  
>30x Sasuke masih Gagal terus.<br>"Kalau aku masih gagal kali ini. Akanku hancurkan kau.!" acam Sasuke pada mesin itu. Aura pembunuh Sasuke sangat jelas terasa.  
>Dan saat yang 31 kalinya ia mengerakan tuas itu dan kemudian ia mendapatkan boneka. Sepertinya mesin itu tahu kalau seorang Uchiha menggamuk.<p>

"Ini." ucap Sasuke memberikan boneka yang susah payah ia dapatkan itu. Tapi Naruko mengambilnya dengan wajah cemberut, dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke kesal.  
>"Kenapa kau ini, aku susah payah mengambilkan boneka ini untuk mu kau malah menekuk wajah mu itu." omel Sasuke karena kerja kerasnya tak di hargai.<br>"Ya... Habisnya kau mengambilkan boneka yang aku tak suka. Ini kan squiward gurita pengerutuh itu. Dan lihat ini hidungnya besar sekali." ucap Naruko sambil menekan-nekan hidung boneka squiward itu.  
>"Agh... Kau ini." ucap Sasuke merampas boneka itu.<br>"Eh...eh... Teme mau kau apakan boneka itu ?" tanya Naruko sambil berusaha mengambil bonekanya kembali.  
>"Mau kau buang. Kau kan tak suka boneka ini jadi buat apa. " ucap geram Sasuke sambil berancang-ancang mau melempar boneka itu.<br>"Eh..? Jangan...jangan aku suka kok sama boneka ini karena kan kau yang meng..." ucap Naruko tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tahu ia salah bicara.  
>'Agh... Sial aku salah bicara. Pasti abis ini si Uchiha super PD ini pasti akan sangat geer.' gerutuh Naruko dalam hatinya.<br>"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menang ia tahu lanjutan dari perkataan Naruko.  
>"Ehm... Ayo pulang." ucap Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraanya sambil berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sasuke.<br>"Hey Dobe lanjutkan dulu perkataan mu tadi." ucap Sasuke yang mengejar Naruko.  
>"Tidak.!".<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_

_**Review ya senpai ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

A Naruto

Romance & Angst

Pairing = SasufemNaru

Rated T

Diclaimer masashi kishimoto

Author :: hai senpai saya balik lagi buat lanjutin cerita ini jika ada kesalahaan maaf ya. Oke RnR senpai.

_WARNING_

_OOC,OC,AU,AR,AT,AH,_

_FemNaru, terinfirasi dari Film BBF, Alur kecepetan,TYPO Dimana-mana, and many m0re_

**Cerita yang kemarin**

_"Ehm... Ayo pulang." ucap Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraanya sambil berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sasuke.  
>"Hey Dobe lanjutkan dulu perkataan mu tadi." ucap Sasuke yang mengejar Naruko.<br>"Tidak.!"._

_**FOR YOU CHAPTER 10**_

Atas Sunanegashi.  
>Terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian seragam Sunanegashi itu tengah berdiri.<br>Merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut pada rambut kuningnya.  
>Angin itu pun tak lupa menerpa mata yang sedang terpejam itu.<br>"Dobe." ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruko. Naruko bermaksud berbalik namun tak terjadi karena seseorang itu mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.  
>"Tak usah berbalik, pejamkan mata mu." cegah Sasuke yang semakin mendekati Naruko.<br>Naruko mengikuti perkataan Sasuke, ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan.  
>Beberapa saat setelah ia memejamkan mata ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya.<br>Mata iris biru langitnya itu mulai terbuka melihat apa yang melingkar di lehernya dan ternyata itu kalung perak berliontin kristal biru langit sama seperti matanya.  
>"Kau suka ?" tanya Sasuke begituh berhadapan dengan Naruko.<br>Naruko hanya mengangukan kepalanya tanda ia menyukainya.  
>"Kalau begitu kau mau mau berjanji.?" tanya Sasuke.<br>"Berjanji apa?" tanya balik Naruko tak mengerti.  
>"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga dan tak melepaskan kalung itu" jawab Sasuke.<br>Naruko diam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya lagi.  
>"Oia, Dobe boleh aku bertanya pada mu?" tanya Sasuke.<br>"Ehm... Ia apa Teme ?" tanya Naruko.  
>"Jujur padaku, apakah kau menyukaiku ?" tanya Sasuke tajam. Terlihat jelas keseriusan di mata kelamnya itu.<br>Naruko terdiam.  
>Ia binggung dengan perasaanya sendiri.<p>

Perasaan apa ini?  
>Apa aku menyukai Sasuke ?<br>Atau ini hanya perasaan perlarian ku pada Gaara ?  
>Ooohh... Tuhan perasaan apa ini.<br>Ah... Apapun nama perasaan ini.  
>Aku merasa nyaman saat aku bersama Sasuke, perasaan yang lebih dari saat bersama Gaara.<br>"Ia, aku menyukaimu." balas Naruko sambil menundukan kepalanya, mungkin karena ada seburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.  
>Sedangkan orang yang mendengarkannya tadi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.<br>Seperti kamus dalam otak Uchiha super lengkap itu hilang begitu saja.  
>Ia terlalu senang karena semua perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia.<br>Dan Sasuke pun memeluk Naruko.  
>"Terimakasih... Dobe... Terimakasih." ucap Sasuke.<br>Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.  
>Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke.<p>

Hari demi hari di lewati Naruko dan Sasuke dengan canda dan tawa, pertengkaran kecil, saling mengejek, kejar-kejaran, dan masih banyak lagi.  
>Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa iri dengan mereka, dan tak terkecuali gadis yang memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruko dengan tatapan kebencian.<br>"Semua itu tak akan bertahan lama." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyu licik.

01:00 pm  
>Kediaman Namikaze. Seorang gadis manis sedang belajar di sebuah meja belajarnya di dalam kamar yang bernuansa orange itu.<br>Ia membuka-buka bukunya mencari jawaban dari soal yang ia kerjakan.  
>Ia pun membuka buku halaman 117 dan terlihat ada secarik kertas.<br>Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.  
>"Aku tunggu kau di taman Konoha jam 2 siang ini." ucap Naruko yang membaca secarik kertas itu.<br>"Teme ?" tebaknya asal mungkin karena Sasuke selalu membuat kejutan untuknya.

Jam 02:00 pm.  
>Taman Konoha.<br>Naruko menunggu di bangku taman itu, taman itu tampak sepi hanya ada ia sendiri.  
>"Ck, Teme itu dimana si ?" ucapnya yang mulai bosan menunggu.<br>Naruko terus menunggu dan sangat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyekap mulutnya dengan sarung tangan  
>"Upp..ppttt.." serunya tak jelas sambil terus berontah dan berapa saat setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri.<br>"Fu...fu...fu.." tawa licik dari seseorang.

-Senju Koori-

Seseorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan lelap di sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar di sebuah kamar yang seperti kamar hotel dan yang membuat anehnya kenapa ia tak mengunakan sehelai benang pun hanya selimut tembal yang menyelimutinya.  
>Kelopak mata itu mulai terbuak menujukan iris biru yang indah.<br>"Dimana aku?" tanyanya memegangi kepalanya yang berat sambil berusaha duduk.  
>Iris biru langit itu melihat-lihat sekitarnya, dantak lama kemudian iris itu berhenti begitu melihat kaca lemari hias itu di tulis dengan lipstik merah.<br>Dan tulisan itu adalah 'TERIMAKASIH ATAS TUBUH MU NONA' dan tulisan itu membuat Naruko melihat ke tubuhnya yang tak mengunakan apa pun itu.  
>"Ah...!" jeritnya tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.<br>Air mata jatuh begitu saja.  
>"Hiks...hiks.." isaknya tanganya menyentuh sebuah foto, ia pun melihatnya.<br>Foto itu foto ia bersama seorang pria yang wajahnya mengunakan topeng tengah berpelukan.  
>"Hisk...hisk..tidak... Tidak mungkin.." isak tangisnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

Tidak ini tak mungkin. Apa yang terjadi ada ku tidak..tidak...

Naruko pulang dengan tatapan kosong.  
>Namun begitu ia sampai di rumah ia menutupinya dengan senyuman palsunya.<p>

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.  
>Hari ini semua murid Sunanegashi menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik dan tentu saja sambil berbisik-bisik.<br>"Hn, dia tak tahu diri ya."  
>"Tak ku sangka ia begitu."<br>"Dasar anak kampung."  
>"Hn, aku rasa ia akan dapat red card lagi."<br>Naruko tak mengerti dengan cacian itu.  
>Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun matanya melihat seseorang yang selalu membuat ia tersenyum berjalan menuju kearahnya bersama dua temannya.<br>Naruko tersenyum sedangkan orang yang yang ia tersenyumi hanya menatap dingin padanya.  
>'Kenapa ini kenapa Sasuke menatap ku dingin' pikir Naruko.<br>"Tem.." ucapnya tak lengkap begitu Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja.  
>Naruko tak mengerti apa yang yang sebenarnya terjadi.<br>Tapi semua pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika ia melihat di sebuah LCD di depannya itu sendang menampilkan foto dirinya dan dengan pria bertopeng itu.  
>Air mata itu pun terjatuh lagi di iris langit cerah itu.<p>

Naruko berjalan menuju ruang khusus AC. Ruangan yang dulu yang selalu ia datangi untuk memarahi Sasuke.

Naruko berdiri di depan pintu AC yang terbuka itu.  
>"Mau apa kau di situ ha!" ucap dingin Sasuke.<br>"Tem.." ucap Naruko terpotong.  
>"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu.!" ucap tegas Sasuke mendekat kepada Naruko yang sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.<p>

Mata biru itu tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.  
>"Oh... Maaf tuan Uchiha." ucapnya yang masih menahan tangis.<br>Sasuke terus berjalan perlahan mendekati orang ia cintai itu.  
>"Hn, masih berani kau menemui aku?" ucapnya dingin begitu ia berhadapan dengan gadis berambut kuning itu.<br>"Ku kira kau itu berbeda dengan gadis lain. Hn, tapi aku salah kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis itu, Murahan." ucap Sasuke tajam memberi penekanan pada kata Murahan.  
>Pllllaakkkk...<br>Tamparan telak hinggap mendarad di pipi kiri Sasuke.  
>"Hiks... Dengan Uchiha aku tak serendah yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Naruko kesal. Akhirnya air mata itu tumpah dari langit cerah itu.<br>Sasuke hanya menatap iris biru itu sambil memengangi pipi kirinya.

Hati kecilnya menjerit begitu ia melihat iris biru itu mengeluarkan tetes air mata lagi, Namun egonya yang begitu tinggi dan semua bukti yang dilihatnya membutakan hatinya.  
>"Maaf menganggumu tuan Uchiha Sasuke." ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Kebodohanya.<br>Lelaki berjas hitam itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi dalam dadanya, sebelum ia melepaskannya pada tempok yang berada di sampingnya.  
>"Sial...!" ucap Sasuke kesal.<p>

Senju Koori.

Naruko terus berjalan dengan air mata yang terus saja turun dari matanya.  
>Rasa sakit yang sama seperti waktu ia tahu kalau Gaara telah mempunyai kekasih.<p>

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Kau melukai hatiku saat aku mulai membuka hatiku untuk mu, saat aku sudah melupakannya karenamu.  
>Kenapa, kenapa kau menyakitiku, kenapa kau tak mau dengarkan penjelasanku !"<p>

Kenangan-kenangan bersama saat bersama Sasuke terputar kembali.

"Hn, kau mau minta maaf Dobe? Kalau ia cepatlah."  
>"Ck, tubuhmu kotor Dobe."<br>"Baiklah aku minta maaf."  
>"Aku menyukaimu Dobe."<br>"Memang aku tampan kan?"  
>"Hormati sedikit pacarmu ini."<br>"Berjanjilah kau tak akan melepas kalung itu."  
>"Terimakasih... Dobe... Terimakasih."<br>Sakit sangat sakit, terlalu sakit untuk hatinya.

Pandangannya memudar, langkah demi langkahnya semakin Perlahan, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah.  
>Ia tak sanggup lagi berjalan...<br>Buuuukkkkk...  
>Ia terjatuh, tapi tunggu ? Ia bukan terjatuh di lantai sekolah yang dingin melainkan terjatuh di pelukan hangat seseorang.<br>"Naruko?" gumam lirih seseorang yang menangkap Naruko dari belakang itu. (Author :: ayo siapa?)

Rumah sakit Konoha.  
>Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar bernuansa putih itu terlihat seorang gadis yang tenggah berbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di sebuah tempat tidur di ruangan itu dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan cemas.<br>"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" ucap pemuda itu lembut.  
>Sesaat kemudian.<br>Kelopak tertutup itu mulai bergerak pelahan, membuka iris indah itu.  
>Pandangannya rabun namun makin lama semakin jelas.<br>"Gaara?" ucapnya yang masih tak jelas melihat orang yang tengah menatapnya itu.  
>"Kau kah itu?" tanya lagi sambil berusaha duduk.<br>"Ia, ini aku." Gaara berusaha membantu Naruko.  
>"Tapi.. Bagai" ucap Naruko terpotong.<br>"Aku pulang Naruko." Potong Gaara.  
>"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruko lagi<br>"Hanya ingin pulang" balas Gaara.  
>;Hanya itu" tanya Naruko kembali. Tak mungkinkan kalau Gaara pulang hanya karena ia ingin pulang?<br>"Ia." balas Gaara singkat.  
>'Dan kau Naruko." lanjut Gaara dalam hati.<br>"Lalu Hinata?" ucapnya penuh tanya.  
>"Kami sudah tak ada hubungan lagi." ucap singkat padat dan jelas dari Gaara.<br>"Oh..." kata Naruko. Ia kehilangkan kata untuk hal ini. Nakushita Kotoba.

Kenapa dengan semua ini? Apa takdir mempermainkanku. Kenapa kau kembali membawa harapan untuk ku saat aku sudah melupakan mu. Dan kenapa ia kembali melukai ku saat aku telah mencintainya.?  
>Luka baru tercipta di hati ku.<br>"Naruko?" panggil Gaara.  
>"Ah... Ia..ia, Gaara?" balas Naruko yang tersadar dari lamunannya.<br>"Kau sebenarnya sakit apa?" tanya langsung Gaara dan pertanyaan itu membuat Naruko terpaku seketika.  
>"Ehm... Aku...aku...ehm.. Mun..mungkin aku kecapean Gaara." balas asal Naruko ia binggung harus berkata apa.<br>"Aku tahu orang kecapean itu seperti apa. Dan keadaan mu sekarang bukan orang yang sedang kecapean." ucap Gaara tajam, sekarang Naruko benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, Gaara tak bisa di bohongi.  
>"Kau sakit apa Naruko ?" ulang Gaara tajam.<br>Mata hijau itu bertemu dengan mata biru Naruko.  
>Bagaikan hamparan rumput yang hijau yang di dekatnya berada danau biru yang indah.<br>Naruko hanya menundukan kepalanya tak mampu lagi menatap mata hijau itu.  
>"Jawab aku Naruko." Gaara sedikit memaksa<br>"Hiks...hiks.." hanya isak tangis yang menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.  
>Gaara memeluk gadis munggil itu.<br>"Kau sakit apa?" tanya lembut Gaara.  
>"Hiks... Aku..aku.. Hiks.. Hatiku rusak, aku harus mendapatkan cangkok hati kalau tidak aku akan hiks.." jawab Naruko di sela isak tangisnya.<br>"Ussh... Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kau akan hidup." ucap Gaara yang merekatkan pelukannya sambil mengelus-gelus helaiyan rambut Naruko.  
>"Hiks..hiks..."<p>

_**Ku beritahu semua hal yang tak bisa ku beritahu pada orang lain kepada mu.**_

Naruko meminta pada Gaara untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Ia tak mau berlama-lama di rumah sakit itu karena menurutnya berlama-lama disana sama saja berada diloket kematian.

Gaara pun mengantar Naruko pulang mengunakan mobil putihnya itu. Di perjalan menuju ke rumah Naruko hanya diwarnai percakapan kecil diantara mereka.

"Kau jaga kesehatanmu, jangam bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi." ucap Gaara begitu Naruko keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan rumah kecil berwarna biru muda itu.

"Ia, kau hati-hati di jalan" balas Naruko seraya tersenyum,

Gaara membalas senyuman itu dan tak lama melajukan mobilnya.

Senyuman Naruko berkembang mengiringi melajunya mobil putih itu, tapi hilang seketika begitu mobi itu sudah tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

Hatinya kembali sakit.

Telinganya di penuhi oleh perkataan Sasuke.

**MURAHAN**

**MURAHAN**

**MURAHAN.**

Dengan pelan kelopak mata itu terpejam, merasakan perih luka hati itu.

Sasuke orang yang dulu mengobati rasa sakit ini, sekarang malah menyiramnya dengan rasa sakit yang lebih dari rasa sakit yang ia obati.

Dan hujan kembali turun dari langit cerah itu.

_**Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama**_

_**Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya**_

_**Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama**_

_**Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia**_

_**Hingga tiba saatnya aku pun melihat**_

_**Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat**_

Seorang pemuda tengah mengunakan pakaian karatenya lengkap dengan sabut hitam yang melingkar di perutnya itu tengah meluapkan emosinya kepada sebuah boneka latihan.

Meluapkan semua rasa sakit di dadanya.

_**Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi**_

_**Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam**_

_**Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang**_

_**Aku tanpamu butiran debu**_

_**Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama**_

_**Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya**_

_**Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama**_

_**Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia**_

_**Hingga tiba saatnya aku pun melihat**_

_**Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat**_

malang nasib boneka latihan itu, bentuknya sudah tak karuan lagi karena terus menerus di tendang dan dipukul oleh pemuda itu.

_**Menepi menepilah menjauh **_

_**Semua yang terjadi di antara kita ooh**_

"Agh..." jeritnya sambil terus memukul dan menendang boneka itu tanpa perasaan.

Entah apa yang dicarinya dari setiap pukulannya itu.

_**Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi**_

_**Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam**_

_**Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang**_

"Hohs...hohs...hohs.." nafasnya terengah-engah begitu melihat boneka rusak itu terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Ahhhhhhh..." jeritnya kepada langit-langit tempat latihan itu, melepaskan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang.

Dan air mata jatuh pertama kali di iris hitam kelam itu.

Ya... Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata, air mata kekecewaan.

_**Aku tanpamu butiran debu, aku tanpamu butiran debu**_

_**Aku tanpamu butiran debu, aku tanpamu butiran debu….**_

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu dulu." ucap Shikamaru pada Sai, ternyata ia dan Sai memperhatikan Sasuke di balik pintu.

"Ia, tapi aku bingung? Apa benar yang di foto itu Naruko?" tanya Sai.

"Aku yakin itu Naruko. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya apa Naruko sadar saat ia melakukan itu.?" ucap Shikamaru serius, sedangkan Sai tengah tercengang dengan pemandangan ini. Seorang pemalas seperti Shikamaru bisa menjadi serius dalam menanggapi masalah yang bukan masalahnya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau jadi serius begini? Biasanya kau kan tak mau ikut campur dan paling juga kau hanya bisa bilang 'merepotkan'." ucap Sai yang menurutka gaya Shikamaru saat berkata 'merepotkan'.

"hn, memang ini merepotkan, tapi aku tak mau jadi sasarah si Uchiha yang sedang patah hati itu. Dan jujur saja aku tak tega melihat gadis itu menangis." jelas Shikamaru.

"Oh..." balas Sai sambil mengangukan kepalanya, ia setuju karena ia juga tak mau jadi bahan amukkan Sasuke dan melihat Naruko menangis.

Kediaman Namikaze.

"Aku pulang."

seru Naruko begitu masuk kedalam rumah sederhananya itu.

Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang kakak yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga yang sedang berkuat dengan buku dan pulpennya itu.

"Hey kak." sapa Naruko sambil mendekati sang kakak.

"Oh.. Hay Naruko." balas Naruko yang masih tak berpaling dari buku-bukunya itu.

"Kakak sedang apa si? Sepertinya sibuk sekali?" tanya Naruko duduk di depan Kakaknya.

"Tugas dari Orochimaru-sensai." balas singat Naruko.

"Ohh..." balas Naruko sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang selalu ada di dekat kakaknya.

"Laptop kakak mana? Biasanya selalu ada di samping kakak kalau kakak sedang mengerjakan tugas." tanya Naruko.

Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Ha?" balas Naruto.

"Laptop kakak dimana ?" ulang Naruko.

"Ha? Laptop ya? Laptop ku ehm... Di penjam Lee." ucap Naruto terputus-putus karena ia memikirkan alasannya.

"Oia? Setahu ku kak Lee punya laptop, kenapa ia harus meminjamnya?" tanya Naruko ia mencium kebohongan dari kakaknya itu.

"Ehm... Karena..." ucap Naruko tergantung ia bingung ia harus membalas apa.

"Kakak bohong kan! Kakak pasti menjual laptop kakak untuk membeli obat-obatanku yang tak berguna itu kan!" tebak Naruko tegas.

"Berhenti menyebut semua obat-obatanmu itu tak berguna!" bentak Naruto kesal karena sikap adiknya itu.

Naruko tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi benarkan kak, takdir ku mati!" teriak Naruko.

PLLLLLAAAAKKK..

Tamparan terasa dipipi kiri Naruko. Tamparan yang ia dapat dari sang kakak.

"Dengar ini Naruko! Takdir semua manusia itu adalah mati bukan kau saja! Tapi manusia harus berusaha sebelum takdir itu menjemput mereka.!" bentak Naruto kepada adiknya ia muak karena Naruko semakin lama semakin menyerah pada penyakitnya.

Mata biru mudah itu saling menatap dan tak berapa kemudian salah satu dari mata itu meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks...hiks... Maaf kak, aku hanya tak mau merepotkan kakak, ayah dan ibu karena penyakitku ini." ucap Naruko di cela tangisnya.

"Kakak, ayah dan ibu tak pernah merasa kau repotkan, kau akan sembuh Naruko." balas Naruko memeluk adiknya.

Memberi kehangatan seorang Kakak kepada adiknya. sedangkan sang adik terus meneteskan air mata.

Entah mengapa hari ini iris biru itu terus meneteskan air mata.

_**:::**_

_**:::**_

_**::::**_

_**:::::**_

_**::::;**_

_**:::::**_

_**:::::**_

_**Oke senpai TBC dlu ya.**_

_**Mohon d review ya senpai ^^**_

_**N maaf kl koori lama up datenya **_

_**Terimakasih yg telah baca fict gaje koori ini **_


End file.
